Blacklist Of Happiness
by Cielheart Ie'chan
Summary: Pertemuan mendebarkan Ino dengan seseorang di traffic light berbuah dendam. Tapi... orang itu gurunya di sekolah baru? Disisi lain, Hinata harus berurusan dgn murid baru yang tidak gentar pada status 'jimat'-nya. / Notes: Author saklek dan berlanjut di akun El Cierto dengan tittle yang sama
1. Chapter 1

NARUTO

.

Disclaimer:

Masashi Kishimoto

.

Story:

Cielheat Ie'chan

.

Pairing:

KakaIno

NaruHina

.

Warning:

AU, OOC, typo, gaje, abal, ancur n sgla macam kejelekan.

.

Don't like, don't read

* * *

Bagian 1

.

.

You made some memories for me. But, it sucks!

.

.

''Huh, tempat ini membosankan!'' Ino menggerutu dari balik kursi penumpang BMW merah yang kini melaju di jalanan utama kota setelah menjemputnya dari Konoha Airport.

Gadis berambut pirang lurus sepinggang yang dibiarkan tergerai itu melengos sebal menatap pemandangan di luar jendela. Bukan karena bulir-bulir sakura yang jatuh di sepanjang jalan tampak seperti badai salju merah muda atau karena warna pastel langit sore setelah hujan, tetapi karena lobus frontalis otak Ino baru saja mengingat hal yang membuatnya ingin memaki seseorang.

Ino enggan mengakui ini, tetapi ia tipe egois yang benci kekalahan. Dan sialnya, gadis bermata aquamarine itu terdampar di kota kecil ini akibat satu kata terkutuk itu.

Kalah.

Ino Yamanaka kalah telah melawan keputusan orangtuanya untuk mengirim sang putri tunggal kembali ke 'rumah induk' klan Hyuuga yang terhormat setelah Ino dengan heroiknya menjadi profokator demo kenaikan SPP di mantan sekolahnya, Suna Internasional High School yang berujung penjara kenakalan remaja selama dua hari.

''Argh, orangtuaku menyebalkan!'' Ino mengacak-acak rambut frustasi. Mengacuhkan lirikan Kabuto, sang supir yang tampak menautkan alis menyadari tingkah tak elite nona mudanya.

''Ino-hime, Anda baik-baik saja?'' tegur pria berkacamata yang masih berusia 25 tahun itu sembari sesekali melirik lewat kaca spion yang tergantung diatas kepalanya.

''Jangan pedulikan aku!'' Ino setengah membentak.

Ino sadar tindakannya melampiaskan amarah pada orang lain adalah salah, tetapi saat ini ia benar-benar tidak butuh ucapan bela sungkawa yang justru semakin membuatnya naik darah.

Sungguh, yang Ino butuhkan hanya ketenangan batin sebelum menghadapi teror Miroku obaa-sama mengenai tindakan anarkisnya yang amat sangat mencoreng nama baik keluarga besar Hyuuga, bahkan walaupun Ino jelas-jelas menyandang marga Yamanaka milik ayahnya.

Lalu setelah itu apa? Ino mencoba menebak-nebak.

Ya, setidaknya Ino tahu ia akan berakhir seperti Hinata Hyuuga, sepupunya yang lemah lembut itu. Mulai detik ini, Ino akan menjalani kehidupan penuh sopan santun ala aristokrat meskipun ia benar-benar tidak memiliki potongan seorang tuan putri.

Ok, kedengarannya memang sedikit berlebihan. Ino tidak separah itu. Setidaknya gadis bertubuh tinggi semampai ini sangat tahu diri akan takdirnya sebagai salah seorang pewaris klan Hyuuga yang otomatis membuat Ino harus belajar tata krama kelas tinggi sejak kecil. Namun, bila dihadapkan pada pilihan mati muda atau hidup bak di sangkar emas seperti Hina-hime, begitu Ino memanggil

Hinata, entah kenapa Ino lebih suka mati.

Kau tahu kenapa? Itu karena Ino Yamanaka adalah pribadi yang bebas. Jiwanya yang terbiasa hidup tanpa aturan mutlak dalam lingkup embel-embel 'Hyuuga' di belakang namanya berhasil menempa Ino menjadi gadis low profile nan penuh semangat yang terkadang menyukai persaingan. Bukan yamato nadeshiko Jepang yang harus selalu bersikap penuh perhitungan demi menjaga nama baik keluarga.

Petualangan 'bebas' itu sudah berakhir. Sekarang Ino berada di kota ini, Konoha, menyerahkan diri untuk hidup di rumah induk ―rumah yang telah membesarkan sang ibu― dengan segudang klaim yang tak berbalas belas kasih.

''Ampun! Apa mereka benar-benar orangtuaku?'' Ino mendesis sinis tanpa sadar.

Malas berfikir, gadis bermata seumpama samudra luas itu segera mengambil posisi ternyaman yang bisa ia usahakan.

Ino mengeraskan volume i-pod yang tersambung dengan headset di telinganya sebelum menumpukan siku di handle pintu, bertopang dagu malas sembari menutup mata.

Ino berusaha menikmati bait-bait lagu yang mengalun lembut diantara semilir angin dingin yang menampar pelan sisi wajahnya, memainkan anak rambut Ino hingga melambai-lambai tidak beraturan di udara.

Brumm... Brumm... Brumm...

Pikiran Ino terkontaminasi suara kendaraan lain diluar jendela yang terbuka sebagian, tepat disamping BMW merah yang ia tumpangi. Derunya terdengar halus, namun lebih keras dan berat dari kendaraan lain di sekitar Ino hingga membuatnya tertarik.

Kelopak aquamarine itu membuka sigap, menoleh cepat kearah datangnya suara dan mendapati sebuah motor sport hitam mengkilap kini terparkir gagah beberapa centimeter disamping mobilnya, sama-sama menunggu traffic light simpang empat yang menyala merah.

Wah..., Ino membulatkan mata takjub, tidak sanggup menyembunyikan ekspresi senangnya disuguhi motor keren yang mengingatkan ia pada Danny Pedrosa, si cakep idolanya di arena Grand Prix yang selalu ia tonton setiap minggu malam di televisi.

''Drago, to fly without wings...'' Ino menggumamkan baris-baris kata berwarna silver kecil memanjang yang tertulis di body motor.

Gadis itu tersenyum simpul. Merasa jatuh hati pada kalimat nonsense yang menurutnya amat sangat keren itu. Membuat Ino tergelitik mendongak untuk sekedar meneliti penampilan sang pemilik motor yang sejak tadi keberadaanya ia acuhkan.

Deg!

Keempat bilik jantung Ino berhenti berdetak untuk sejenak. Entah karena gumamannya terlalu keras atau karena aura gadis pecinta bunga itu memang terasa, yang pasti sang pengendara sport kini menoleh aneh menatapnya sembari melepas helm cakil bermotif tengkorak yang ia pakai.

G untuk gorgeous!

Orang itu keren sekali, kalau saja Ino punya waktu lebih untuk mengagumi. Rambutnya berwarna perak, bergaya seolah menantang langit senja diatas kepala. Berpakaian serba gelap nan elegan yang terlihat pas untuk motor sport hitam dibawahnya. Kedua tangan pria itu juga dilapisi sarung tangan balap dengan ruas-ruas jari yang berlubang, memberi kesan 'berandalan elite' bagi siapapun yang menatap.

Sayang, Ino membuang kesempatan mengeksplorasi pemandangan 'adem' itu karena bola matanya lebih dulu terpancang pada satu titik yang membuatnya tidak bisa berpaling dengan mudah.  
Mata orang ini... cantik, Ino menahan nafas. Merasa sekujur tubuhnya di aliri percikan listrik bertegangan rendah, namun sanggup membuatnya tidak berkutik.

Ino menggerakkan tangan tanpa sadar, menekan tombol pembuka jendela hingga kacanya turun lebih rendah dengan mulut setengah terbuka agar bisa semakin menikmati pemandangan kedua kornea berbeda warna yang telah menyedot akal sehatnya. Abu-abu gelap nan teduh dan sebuah bola bening kemerahan.

''Heterokromia.'' Ino mendesiskan jawaban di otaknya. Membuat pria berusia sekitar 24 tahun yang bisa menangkap suara samarnya itu mengangkat sebelah alis.

Sedetik kemudian, pria itu tiba-tiba tersenyum tipis ― sangat tipis sampai Ino bahkan tidak bisa mendeteksi tarikan bibirnya kalau saja gadis itu tidak sedang terpana ― seraya mengulurkan tangannya yang terbalut sarung tangan balap dengan gerakan mantap. Melewati jendela mobil yang hanya berjarak beberapa centimeter dari motornya, menempelkan tangan di pipi kanan Ino sembari mengelus pelan bibir bawah gadis pirang itu.

Eh?

Ino membeku di tempat. Merasakan darahnya baru saja mengalir dari bawah keatas, kemudian berkumpul di area wajah. Aquamarine gadis itu membelalak ngeri menyadari gerakan lain pria didepannya yang berusaha mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ino.

Sial!

Ino memaki diri sendiri. Merasa bodoh telah membiarkan orang asing yang meskipun amat sangat tampan, namun jauh dari kesan pria baik-baik, seenaknya menyentuh wajah Ino. Mengelus bibirnya dan sekarang...

Argh, harusnya aku tidak memperhatikan orang dengan penuh nafsu, inner Ino menjerit frustasi dan...

Plakk!

Entah mendapat recarge tenaga dari mana, Ino reflek menampar tangan nakal yang masih bersarang di wajahnya. Mengacuhkan keterkejutan samar si pengendara sport seraya beringsut cepat dengan wajah syok kesisi lain mobil. Bermaksud mengamankan diri dari jangkauan si pemilik tangan lancang didepannya.

''A... apa-apaan kau? Jangan seenaknya menyentuh wajah orang!'' Ino berteriak kesal. Memasang wajah marah, tetapi siapa pun yang mendengar nada suaranya yang menyentak-nyentak akan tahu bahwa hal itu hanya kamuflase kegugupannya yang sungguh beralasan. Biar bagaimanapun, disuguhi pemandangan cowok keren nan gantle yang sedetik lalu mengelus lembut wajahmu jelas membuat nervous kan?

''Haha...'' Bukannya menjawab, pria itu justru tertawa geli melihat tingkah panik Ino yang langsung memelototinya sebal.

Pria bermata heterokromia itu acuh tak acuh. Kembali memasang helm tanpa menutup riben sembari melirik traffic light yang baru saja berganti warna dari merah menjadi hijau. sesaat kemudian, bola matanya kembali menatap Ino disertai seringai usil yang menghiasi wajah.

''Per favore non mi manchi, perché posso assicurare che non rivedremo,'' ujarnya santai.

''Hah?'' Ino cengo di tempat. Entah kenapa, ia tiba-tiba menyesal mengambil bahasa prancis sebagai jurusan bahasa asing di sekolahnya ketimbang bahasa itali yang ternyata di pakai seseorang untuk mengerjainya. Alhasil, Ino jadi saklek. Bingung harus marah tanpa tahu kalimat orang itu atau diam saja dan di anggap kalah.

Pria berambut perak didepan Ino menarik sudut bibirnya keatas. Bukan menyeringai seperti tadi, tetapi memamerkan seulas senyum manis yang tipis. Tampak puas sudah berhasil mengaduk rasa penasaran Ino.

''Bye...'' Ia mengacungkan dua jari, bergaya ala hormat pada bendera sekilas. Lalu dalam sekali gebrakan, si motor spor hitam segera melaju membawa sang pengendara tampan. Melesat cepat sembari menyelap-nyelip di antara kendaraan lain yang ikut bergerak pelan. Meninggalkan BMW merah Ino dibelakang.

''Hebat!'' Ino nyaris memekik. Mengabaikan semua kekesalannya hanya karena terpukau sejenak oleh cara pria mengindap heterokromia itu memainkan persneling. Cepat, tangkas, lincah nan luwes. Membuat aliran darah Ino berdesir aneh tanpa ia mengerti.

''To fly without wings, eh?'' Ino mendengus setengah menyeringai penuh arti. ''Konoha boleh juga,'' ujarnya meralat ucapan 'tempat membosankan'nya beberapa menit lalu.

.

^^BLOH^^

.

''Ino-hime, kita sudah sampai.'' Kabuto membukakan pintu belakang mobil begitu BMW merah yang mereka tumpangi melewati sebuah gerbang kayu ganda setinggi 2 meter yang di jaga dua orang satpam berpakaian hakama, lalu berhenti di halaman rumah nan luas bergaya tradisional. Kabuto sedikit membungkuk hormat saat Ino keluar dari mobil.

''Terima kasih, Kabuto-san. Tolong turunkan tasku dari bagasi.'' Ino menjawab tenang.

''Hai, wakarimashita.'' Kabuto membungkuk lagi sebelum menyibukkan diri di bagian belakang mobil. Menurunkan sebuah ransel camping merah marun yang dijejali pakaian dan buku-buku pelajaran, juga beberapa benda aneh yang sempat menghiasi kamar Ino di Suna. Bawaan gadis itu memang sedikit karena barang-barangnya yang lain sudah di kirim beberapa hari lalu lewat jasa pengiriman barang.

Ino tetap berdiri di halaman. Mengorbitkan bola mata mengamati sekeliling area yang masih terlihat sama seperti terakhir kali Ino berkunjung saat liburan setahun lalu.

'Rumah induk' ― begitu semua anggota keluarga Hyuuga menyebut kediaman berusia ratusan tahun itu ― sebenarnya lebih menyerupai kompleks perumahan elite Jepang jaman bahuela.

Ada 25 bangunan terpisah di area seluas 2 hektare yang meliputi menara, aula, rumah arsip, doujou, ruang belajar, rumah minum teh, onsen, dapur dan ruang makan, gudang, rumah putri, rumah putra, rumah tamu serta beberapa mansion yang didiami setiap keluarga. Tidak ketinggalan pula taman luas, hutan kecil dibagian belakang kawasan, sungai meliuk-liuk, kolam air mancur dan beberapa danau buatan.

Semua bangunan itu menjadi satu kesatuan yang tidak terpisah meski di bangun dalam jarak yang cukup jauh dan bisa berdiri sendiri sebagai bangunan lain.

Dan walaupun rumah induk klan Hyuuga sangat luas, namun sebenarnya hanya didiami enam orang bila Ino sebagai pendatang baru, 12 maid dan 4 orang satpam tidak dihitung. Sementara keluarga-keluarga Hyuuga yang lain berhasil hidup diluar rumah induk sembari sibuk menjalankan bisnis keluarga dalam bidang perhotelan yang tersebar di seluruh dunia dan hanya muncul di saat-saat tertentu karena kesibukan masing-masing. Makanya tidak heran bila area itu terlihat tenang dan kosong, juga tampak angkuh meski dipenuhi pemandangan indah.

''Ino-hime...,'' panggilan Kabuto membuyarkan keasyikan si pirang menatap bulir-bulir sakura yang berjatuhan di terpa angin disisi kiri dan kanan jalan utama yang bercabang tiga.

Ino menoleh dan mendapati Kabuto telah siap dengan ransel dalam tangkupan punggungnya.

''Mari saya antar ke kediaman Anda,'' lanjutnya seraya berbelok kearah timur dan melangkah mendahului Ino sebagai penunjuk jalan.

Ino hanya mengikuti langkahnya pasrah dengan aquamarine yang tampak tidak fokus pada jalanan berkerikil kecil dibawahnya karena lebih asyik memperhatikan aliran riak anak sungai kecil nan panjang dengan sebuah jembatan kayu lengkung tidak jauh dari mereka. Sungai dangkal itu berair bening dan tenang, tetapi cukup mampu menghanyutkan kelopak-kelopak sakura yang jatuh tepat dibawahnya.

''Miroku-sama sedang melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke negara Petir bersama Hiashi-sama, sementara Hizashi-sama berada diluar kota. Neji-sama, Hinata-hime dan Hanabi-hime juga sedang sibuk, jadi maaf jika hari ini tidak ada yang menyambut anda.'' Kabuto kembali bersuara yang lagi-lagi mengganggu ketenangan batin Ino.

Gadis berambut pirang tergerai itu melengos pelan diiringi seulas senyum miring. Baginya, info Kabuto terdengar menggelikan di telinga. Bahkan saking lucunya, Ino sampai tidak bisa tertawa. Klan Hyuuga, kan dipenuhi orang-orang sibuk. Lalu kenapa ia harus bermimpi di sambut pelukan hangat oleh orang-orang dewasa berwajah tenang penuh wibawa dan tidak punya waktu luang untuk berbasa-basi? Lagipula, bukankah bagus bila tidak ada yang menyambut kedatangannya sebagai salah satu mantan kriminal Suna? Karena jika itu terjadi, Ino bisa memastikan semua orang hanya datang untuk memberi wejangan gratis tentang tata krama.

''Memangnya Hinata sibuk apa?'' Ino balas bertanya. Membuat Kabuto berhenti berjalan demi berbalik menatapnya.

''Saat ini Hinata-hime latihan menari di doujou,'' jawabnya sopan.

''Oh, ya? Kalau begitu, aku akan kesana, Kabuto-san. Tolong bawa ranselku ke kamar. Ruanganku masih di 'rumah putri', disamping kamar Hinata kan?''

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Kabuto, Ino sudah lebih dulu membalikkan badan kembali ke jalur utama. Lalu berjalan setengah berlari menyusuri halaman tengah berpasir tipis untuk sampai di doujou yang letaknya nyaris 200 meter dari titik awal masuk gerbang.

Inilah alasan utama Ino membenci rumah induk. Bukan hanya karena orang-orang di rumah ini taat aturan, tetapi juga karena untuk menemui seseorang di ruangan lain butuh perjuangan.  
Kabuto menghela nafas pelan menatap kepergian nona mudanya.

''hah, dasar Ino-hime! Kalau berkeliaran dengan pakaian seperti itu bisa bahaya kan?'' gumamnya geleng-geleng kepala melihat cara berpakaian Ino yang amat sangat tidak mencerminkan seorang souke.

.

^^BLOH^^

.

''Hina-hime!'' Ino melambaikan tangan riang begitu membuka pintu ganda doujou dan mendapati seorang gadis imut tampak asyik menekuni tari tradisional yang ia praktekkan.

Hinata Hyuuga, itu nama lengkap si gadis ber-kimono putih dengan motif bunga lembayung yang tampak serasi dengan rambut indigo-nya yang sengaja di ikat poni tail tinggi agar tidak mengganggu pandangan, terpaksa menghentikan latihan tari shirabyooshi-nya yang masih setengah jalan saat mendengar suara familiar sang pemanggil.

Ia reflek menoleh dan tersenyum senang menyadari Ino kini melangkah ke tengah-tengah ruangan luas berlantai kayu mahoni licin dengan cermin-cermin lebar yang menempeli temboknya agar bisa melihat gerakan sendiri saat latihan.

''Ino-chan, okaeri. Kapan kau... eh?" Hinata terpaku menatap penampilan Ino.

Bukan karena gadis itu melanggar tata krama rumah induk yang mengharuskan para penghuninya berpakaian tradisional, hanya saja, kelihatannya Ino mulai speechless dengan hidupnya. Ia yang menurut Hinata selalu modis dan penuh aura kebintangan malah muncul dengan jersey putih garis biru dan jean belel 3/4 seolah perjalanannya dari Suna ke Konoha seperti perjalanan menjelajahi hutan belakang rumah induk yang dipenuhi nyamuk. Dan kalau sudah begini, Hinata langsung tahu sepupu yang lebih tua 3 bulan darinya itu sedang depresi tingkat wahid sampai tak tertarik mengurusi penampilan.

''I... Ino-chan, kau... ba.. baik-baik saja?'' Hinata mengernyit ngeri. Entah kenapa, penyakit gagapnya yang hanya muncul bila berhadapan dengan orang asing atau saat tertekan malah kambuh.

Ino balas menautkan alis. ''Memangnya aku kena... oh, ini?'' Gadis berambut pirang itu menunjuk pakaiannya sendiri saat menyadari arah pandangan Hinata yang terfokus di gambar micky mouse jaketnya. ''Kau berlebihan, Hime. Aku hanya terlalu kesal di kirim kesini sampai tidak punya waktu memikirkan pendapat orang lain tentang penampilanku,'' jawabnya sesuai dugaan Hinata. ''Yah, setidaknya itu tadi. Sekarang mood-ku sudah bagus. Mungkin pengaruh pemandangan indah di traffic light tadi hehe... Tidak kusangka Konoha menampung cowok keren.'' Ino nyengir ganjen seraya mengacungkan dua jari membentuk huruf 'V' didepan Hinata yang langsung berbinar-binar takjub.

''Eh, ka... kau bertemu siapa, Ino-chan? Kenalanmu? Lavender Hinata membulat penasaran, namun tetap dalam porsi suara yang lemah lembut dan tidak terkesan berteriak heboh hingga Ino tidak puas mendapati reaksi 'tuan putri'nya.

''Huh, kau tidak seru, Hinata. Harusnya kau lebih menunjukkan ekspresimu supaya aku semangat cerita,'' protesnya berkacak pinggang, pura-pura kesal.

''Eh? A... aku penasaran, kok, Ino-chan. Me.. memangnya orang itu... keren?'' Hinata mencengkram pelan lengan Ino seolah ingin memberitahukan seberapa besar rasa penasarannya lewat sentuhan. ''Ka... kalian saling kenal?'' tanyanya lagi.

''Hehe... rahasia!'' Ino menjulurkan lidah usil sembari membalikkan badan meninggalkan doujou.

''I... Ino-chan? Kau sengaja mengerjaiku, ya?'' Hinata yang terlanjur penasaran langsung berlari-lari kecil mengejar langkah Ino yang justru terkekeh geli mendengar teriakannya didepan.

Ino menuruni undakan tangga kayu doujou, kemudian berjalan di halaman tengah menuju bagian belakang kompleks dimana tempat pemandian air panas di bangun.

Gadis berambut pirang itu sengaja memelankan gerakannya agar Hinata yang masih memakai kimono nan ribet bisa menjejeri langkahnya.

''I... Ino-chan, orang itu... siapa?'' Hinata kembali bersuara begitu mereka melangkah berdampingan. Nafasnya terdengar berat dan putus-putus hingga Ino merasa sebagai sepupu paling jahat di muka bumi. Biar bagaimana pun juga, wajah innocent Hinata jelas membuat orang lain ingin melindunginya, tetapi tampaknya yang Ino lakukan justru sebaliknya.

''Ino-chan?''

''Iya! Iya! Nanti kuceritakan, Hinata. Sekarang aku hanya ingin berendam di onsen untuk menghilangkan letih. Kau temani aku, ya?'' Ino memutuskan seenaknya. Sedikit menyeringai geli sembari merangkul lengan kanan Hinata yang tidak bisa protes.

Dihadapan keduanya kini terpampang sebuah danau buatan luas nan berair biru jernih yang dikelilingi beberapa pohon sakura. Di tengah-tengah danau berbentuk lonjong itu berjejer batu pualam besar dalam jarak beberapa centimeter yang menghubungkan kedua sisi danau.

Ino melepaskan rangkulannya dari Hinata, kemudian berjalan lebih dulu sembari melompat-lompat iseng melewati batu-batu marmer itu sebagai pijakan, diikuti Hinata yang sedikit mengangkat ujung kimono-nya agar tidak mempersulit gerakan kakinya hingga tercebur di danau berair dalam itu.

Sebenarnya Ino dan Hinata bisa saja berjalan memutari danau, namun hal itu juga berarti membuang energi dan waktu di perjalanan dan keduanya yang sama-sama lelah jelas tidak ingin memperburuk keadaan fisik mereka.

Setelah melewati danau, Ino dan Hinata kembali berjalan berdampingan.

''Oh, ya, Hinata! Soal pindah sekolahku bagaimana? Kau tahu sendiri, kan, aku di DO. Lalu bagaimana caranya aku bisa sekolah disini?'' Ino bertanya heran.

Setahu Ino, tanpa surat pindah sekolah, seseorang tidak akan bisa diterima di sekolah lain. Apalagi Ino mantan napi, lho. MANTAN NAPI. Sekolah bodoh mana yang mau menerima murid tak bermoral? Ya, walaupun tingkah Ino tidak bisa di sebut 'tak bermoral' juga, sih. Ino, kan hanya memberi seruan protes atas tingkah kepala sekolah Suna Internasional High School yang seenaknya menaikkan SPP tanpa tahu dana yang dikumpulkan untuk keperluan apa. So, jangan salahkan Ino kalau satu sekolah tiba-tiba beringas dan berujung hujan batu di rumah kepala sekolah mereka.

Huh, menyebalkan! batin Ino langsung buruk bila mengingat hanya ia satu-satunya orang yang terpaksa mendekam dua hari di penjara plus DO tak berperasaan dari pihak sekolah. Padahal Gaara saja ― yang sebenarnya ikut-ikutan demo karena di paksa Ino― hanya di skors sebulan.

''Ah, soal itu... Obaa-sama sudah mengurusnya.'' Hinata membuyarkan flashback Ino. ''Mulai besok kita satu sekolah di Konoha Internasional High School, Ino-chan,'' lanjutnya menepukkan kedua tangan pelan diiringi senyum senang.

''Détournement de grands noms, oui?'' (Penyalahgunaan nama besar, ya?) Ino menyeringai tipis.

''Bu... bukan begitu, Ino-chan. Obaa-sama hanya...''

''Hai, Hai, wakarimashita! Kalau tidak sekolah, aku akan jadi sampah klan Hyuuga, kan?'' Ino menjawab sarkastis dengan nada riang. Gadis bermata sebiru laut itu mengacungkan tangan di udara, merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang semakin letih memforsir tenaga.

''I... Ino-chan, soal itu...'' Hinata kelimpungan memberi penjelasan. Membuat Ino tidak sanggup menahan tawa.

''Haha... joudan yo, joudan! Kau terlalu menganggap serius kalimatku, Hime.'' Ino mengibas-ngibaskan tangan enteng tanpa dosa. ''Aku justru berfikir, ternyata ada untungnya juga Ibuku terlahir sebagai Hyuuga. Sekarang aku jadi bisa menikmati nama besarnya, kan?'' ujarnya santai sembari mengedipkan sebelah mata usil pada Hinata yang sukses membulatkan mata ngeri melihat tingkahnya.

''I... Ino-chan...'' Hinata jelas frustasi. Sepupunya yang satu ini terkadang bercanda hal tidak lucu di saat yang tidak tepat, namun anehnya selalu membuat ia nyaris jantungan. Apalagi Hinata bisa menangkap samar nada mencela dari suara Ino. Membuat ia semakin tidak nyaman saja.

Hinata menghela nafas pelan. Ino Yamanaka dan sifat realistisnya memang dua hal yang tidak bisa dipisahkan, batinnya mahfum.

''Oh, iya, Ino-chan. Formulir pendaftaran sekolahmu ada di kamarku. Aku sudah mengisinya sebagian, tapi aku bingung kauingin masuk mana, kelas khusus atau kelas biasa?'' Hinata mengalihkan pembicaraan demi kelangsungan hidup empat bilik jantungnya.

''Vous etes dans une classe spéciale, non?'' (Kau di kelas khusus, kan?) Ino balas bertanya. ''Kalau aku lebih suka di kelas biasa. Pelajarannya tidak sulit. PR-nya juga tidak banyak. Lagipula aku memang tidak pernah masuk kelas khusus selama di Suna, kok. Classe spéciale appartient uniquement aux personnes riches et je ne fais pas partie de leur.'' (Kelas khusus hanya milik orang kaya dan aku bukan bagian dari mereka) Ino meringis pelan disela-sela senyumannya. Sedetik kemudian, ia menautkan sebelah alis menatap Hinata yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba terkikik pelan disampingnya. ''Apanya yang lucu, Hime?'' Ino menghentikan langkah sembari berkacak pinggang dan sedikit memajukan wajah didepan Hinata dengan tampang pura-pura kesal.

''Hihi... bukan apa-apa, kok. Aku hanya teringat Kakashi-sensei bila mendengar cara bicaramu yang di campur aduk, Ino-chan.'' Hinata meringis geli. Sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya agar berhenti tertawa, namun ternyata tidak bisa. ''Kupikir kalian pasti cocok. Kakashi-sensei juga suka lupa kalau dia berbahasa Italy di jam pelajaran Inggris hihi...''

''Oh, ya?'' Ino mengangkat sebelah alis seraya kembali menegakkan punggung. Tetap dalam posisi berkacak pinggang. ''Aku jadi penasaran, 'Kakashi-sensei'mu itu orang seaneh apa sampai bisa salah mata pelajaran begitu? Padahal campur aduk bahasaku, kan bukan karena aku mau, tapi karena harus melatih mulutku agar fasih. Mumpung kau juga bisa bahasa Francis, Hime,'' terangnya santai. ''Dan aku jelas tidak merasa cocok dengan orang seperti itu!'' tuding Ino kesal.

''Hihi... gomen. Tapi Kakashi-sensei keren sekali, lho, Ino-chan. Di sekolah sampai ada fans club-nya.'' Hinata masih terkikik geli meski dihadiahi aura neraka sang sepupu.

''Bah, siswi bodoh seperti apa yang mengidolakan laki-laki tua, sudah beristri dan punya otak salah tempat seperti itu hanya karena dia 'sedikit keren' dengan bahasa Italy acak-acakan.'' Ino menekan sadis semua kalimatnya, terutama dibagian 'sedikit keren'. Entah kenapa, ia jadi naik darah menanggapi cerita Hinata. ''Memangnya sekolah kalian itu sudah kekurangan murid tampan, ya? Membosankan sekali!''

''Hihi...'' Hinata makin geli, namun tidak membantah kalimat Ino yang terlanjur memutar-balikkan fakta tentang 'sensei'-nya.

Ino melengos pelan untuk meredakan amarahnya, kemudian kembali melangkah diiringi Hinata untuk mencapai tempat pemandian air panas yang bangunannya kini berada tepat didepan mata mereka.

''Oh, ya! Ngomong-ngomong soal bahasa Italy, kau bisa, kan, Hime?'' Ino bertanya sambil lalu ketika cerberum otaknya tanpa sengaja memutar ulang adegan seseorang yang dengan sengaknya memakai bahasa Italy untuk membungkam dan membuatnya terlihat bodoh.

''Engg... iya, sedikit.'' Hinata menjawab tidak yakin.

''Bagus! Tolong artikan ini...,'' Ino bergumam pelan sembari mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuk kanannya di area pelipis kanan. Mencoba meng-copy kalimat yang ia dengar di traffic light.''Per... favore non mi manchi, perché... posso assicurare che non... rivedremo?'' Ino setengah bertanya karena tidak yakin dengan ingatannya.

Aquamarine gadis berambut pirang itu menatap Hinata lekat-lekat dari samping, tampak berbinar penasaran dengan kuping yang terpasang siaga.

''I- Ino-chan, kau dengar kalimat itu dimana?'' Hinata melirik penasaran.

''Memangnya kenapa? Artinya aneh, ya?'' Ino balas bertanya penasaran dengan mata menyipit waspada. Si pengidap heterokromia itu... awas saja kalau kalimatnya membuatku kesal, batin Ino menggeram.

Ino jadi sedikit bingung dengan otaknya. Di satu sisi, ia benci pria itu. Tetapi disisi lain, Ino tidak menampik kenyataan bahwa ia 'cukup' tertarik pada 'kulit luar' mahkluk jantan yang ternyata 'dalam'-nya menyebalkan itu.

Habis mau bagaimana lagi? Dia memang spesies langka, sih, batin Ino pasrah.

''So... artinya apa, Hime?'' tanyanya kembali fokus.

''Engg, itu- sepertinya... 'Jangan merindukanku, karena bisa kupastikan kita tidak akan bertemu lagi. Hehe...'' Hinata terkekeh garing setengah meringis menyadari ada yang salah dalam kalimat itu.

Hening!

Aura Ino yang awalnya tenang-tenang saja mulai menguarkan feromon gelap berlatar bulu-bulu sayap hitam yang beterbangan. Ia berhenti melangkah dengan tangan terkepal gregetan. Membuat Hinata yang ikut-ikutan berhenti disampingnya semakin bergidik ngeri hingga tanpa sadar mundur selangkah demi keamanan nyawa yang hanya satu.

''Si heterokromia itu...,'' Ino mendesis berbahaya. ''MEMANGNYA SIAPA YANG MAU MERINDUKAN DIA? DASAR SIALAN!'' teriaknya murka sembari bertingkah gila mengacak-acak rambut sendiri.

Hinata tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah sang sepupu. Sepertinya kota Konoha tidak akan sedamai biasanya, batinnya geli.

.

.

^^Tsuzuku^^

.

.

Yeeii, akhir'a impian author 'maen' ke fandom naruto kesampaian juga. Yah, wlpn dgn fic yg jauh dari kata 'bagus' T.T tapi, tolong di maklumi karena ini adh kemampuan nulis yg bisa saya usahakan saat ini *pundung*

btw, sblm ada yg blg author bego ini sdg mlakukuan plagiat n ngaku2 pke ide ndiri.. saya lgsg jlsin aja klo fic ini tercipta berkat otak author yg dgn gilanya meng-'mix n match' sebuah novel n satu komik cantik. Jg dgn ke-'idiot'an memasukkan bbrpa lokasi yg di culik dari anime laen ^-^. tapi author bisa m'jamin klo fic ini ga spenuh'a plagiat karena sbgian bsr isi crita udh author ubah dgn versi otak ndri.

dan spy jln crita'a ga t'tbk dgn mdah, saya cm pgn blg, saya sngja g nyantumin jdul 2 buku inspirasi saya. tapi klo ad yg k'brtan, saya akn dgn sng hati m'cntumkn jdul'a.

thank

#abaikan curcol g pntg'a n.. REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

Say thank to:

.

Alegre541

Awan Hitam

Fitria -AlyssAmarylissJeevas

Merai Alixya Kudo

Hatake Liana

Yarai Yarai Chan

Vaneela

Rizu Hatake-Hime

Ichaa Hatake Youichi

Kirisha Zwingli

Minami22

.

Jg bwt s's'org yg ripiu tanpa nama. arigatou fic abal kyk gini udh di blg krn ^-^

* * *

NARUTO

.

Disclaimer:

Masashi Kishimoto

.

Story:

Cielheart Ie'chan

.

Pairing:

KakaIno

NaruHina

.

Warning:

AU, OOC, typo, gaje, abal, ancur n sgla macam kejelekan.

.

Don't like, don't read

* * *

Bagian 2

.

.

Yeah, they know who you are

.

.

''Te- telat?"

Hinata memasang raut memelas hampir menangis memandangi gerbang besi setinggi 2 meter yang tertutup rapat didepannya. Gadis berambut indigo panjang lurus sepinggang itu tidak menyangka ia akan berakhir telat bangun pagi hanya karena bergadang sampai pukul tiga pagi untuk mendengar celoteh kesal Ino yang merasa tidak adil dengan hidupnya dan dengan senang hati mengutuki pasangan Inoichi-Hisagi, kedua orangtuanya sendiri.

Hinata menghela nafas speechless. Mau bagaimana lagi, batinnya pasrah. Sedikit meneguk ludah ngeri mengingat ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain masuk dan pastinya akan di sambut tatapan horror Anko-sensei selaku konselor sekolah. Tidak ketinggalan pula imajinasi beberapa hal gila yang mungkin dipergunakan guru tomboy itu untuk menghukumnya. Dijemur mirip ikan asin di bawah terik matahari pukul 12 siang, membersihkan toilet pria yang bau pesingnya bikin semaput atau kalau beruntung, Hinata akan disuguhi kerja rodi seminggu mengurusi ular-ular derik peliharaan sekolah.

Tidak ada satu pun yang terdengar _exciting_. Meski begitu, Hinata yang pantang membolos justru dengan senang hati melangkahkan kaki agar semakin mendekati gerbang itu. Menatap nanar area elite dibalik jeruji besi yang kini ia pegang.

Di hadapan Hinata terpampang jelas 'Konoha Internasional High School' atau yang biasa di singkat 'Konoha IHS'.

Sekolah itu terbagi menjadi tiga bangunan besar dan luas. Dua saling berhadapan di sisi timur dan barat dengan empat lantai yang menjulang tinggi. Sementara satu bangunan lain yang meskipun hanya berlantai tiga, namun terlihat lebih megah dan panjang akibat pengaruh bagian tengahnya yang menyerupai menara dengan jam emas besar di dindingnya, berada tepat di tengah-tengah kedua bangunan lain. Berhadapan langsung dengan halaman luas berpasir tipis yang dipenuhi pohon cemara dan sebuah kolam ikan berbentuk lingkaran yang bagian tengahnya dihiasi patung peri bersayap dengan tongkat bintang yang setiap sudutnya dialiri air mancur.

Halaman itu terlihat kosong. Begitu pula area sekitarnya yang tampak hening karena jam pelajaran pertama sudah di mulai sekitar 15 menit lalu.

Hinata mengalihkan pandangan menatap pos satpam berukuran sedang di area kiri dalam gerbang. Gadis itu menautkan alis, merasa aneh mendapati tempat penting yang biasanya di huni tiga pria berpentungan dan seorang wanita yang selalu sibuk dibalik meja komputer kini tak terlihat di pos mereka. Hinata segera sadar kalau sekarang akhir bulan yang juga berarti hari '_breafing_ dan pelatihan massal' untuk 12 satpam dari 3 gerbang masuk yang menjaga Konoha IHS.

''Ka- kalau begini, bagaimana bisa... masuk?''

Kepala Hinata terkulai lemas menatap ujung sepatu hitamnya. Namun sejurus kemudian, kepala indigo itu kembali mendongak cepat. Memasang mimik tegas di wajah _innocent_nya yang selalu tampak ragu-ragu.

Gomen ne, sensei. Aku terpaksa melakukan ini, innernya penuh dosa seraya menumpukan kedua telapak tangan didepan wajah. Bergaya seolah memohon ampun.

Sedetik kemudian, Hinata kembali mengorbitkan mata ke segala arah. Termasuk meneliti dua pintu gerbang lain yang berjarak cukup jauh dan mengapit gerbang utama tempatnya berdiri. Berusaha memastikan tidak ada makhluk lain yang bisa melihat tindakan tak elite seorang souke yang akan ia lakukan. Setelah merasa 'aman', Hinata segera melempar tas selempang ungu mudanya ke balik gerbang yang terkunci rapat sebelum mengeratkan pegangan di antara  
jeruji besi. Perlahan-lahan memanjati pagar setinggi 2 meter didepannya dan...

Hup!

Dalam sekali lompatan dari puncak gerbang yang berjeruji lancip mirip anak panah, gadis berambut indigo itu sukses mendarat dengan agak tidak mulus akibat kedua lututnya yang terantuk di lantai semen, di bagian dalam halaman sekolah yang membentuk sebuah jalan lebar yang diapit deretan pohon cemara di sisi kiri dan kanan badan jalan. Hinata meringis pelan sembari mengelus-elus kedua lututnya yang memerah perih meski tidak tergores. Sedetik kemudian, gadis itu dengan sigap memunguti tas selempang yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari kakinya sembari berlari setengah tergesa-gesa memotong halaman berumput luas di sisi kanan jalan masuk untuk segera sampai di bangunan sebelah Barat yang berfungsi sebagai 'kelas khusus' alias special class tanpa menyadari dua pasang mata yang sejak tadi lolos dari sensor _lavender_nya kini mengamati punggung gadis itu menjauh. Mereka baru menampakkan diri dari balik salah satu pohon cemara begitu Hinata menghilang ditelan gedung sekolah.

'Mereka' juga dua orang siswa Konoha IHS. Seorang pria tampan berambut duren, berwajah manis dengan tiga garis tipis yang menyerupai kumis kucing di masing-masing pipinya dan seorang lagi pria berkepala nanas hitam dengan raut bosan hidup. Kedua orang itu baru saja melakukan tour dadakan mengelilingi area sekolah. Atau lebih tepatnya, Shikamaru Nara ― begitu sulaman emas nama yang tertera di bagian dada kanan blazer hitam dengan dalaman kemeja putih serta dasi merah si pria berwajah malas ― terpaksa menemani Naruto Namikaze, murid baru pindahan dari negeri Bulan atas perintah sang wali kelas 2-2.

''Sugee! Aku pikir gadis bertampang imut itu takut ketinggian?'' Naruto nyengir takjub tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari tempat Hinata menghilang. Membiarkan bola mata sebiru langit cerahnya seakan mampu menembus gedung special class hingga bisa mendeteksi di kelas mana gadis penebar aura memukau tadi terdampar. Membuat 'si jenius' Nara yang berdiri disampingnya menguap bosan.

''Mendokusai!'' Shikamaru berkomentar malas sembari mengaitkan kedua tangan dibelakang kepala. ''Lebih baik jangan tertarik dengan gadis itu, Naruto. Levelnya terlalu tinggi untuk bisa kaudekati. Lagipula... sstttt.''

''Apa?'' Naruto bertanya aneh. Entah telinganya yang kurang fokus atau Shikamaru memang sengaja mengecilkan volume suaranya sampai tak terdengar, yang pasti pria berambut orange jabrik itu tidak bisa menangkap ujung kalimat teman barunya yang menurutnya sangat penting.

Shikamaru mengacuhkan pertanyaan Naruto. Ia justru melanjutkan langkahnya menuju gedung tengah yang dihuni para staff guru setelah tadi sempat tertunda akibat ulah Naruto yang tiba-tiba menariknya untuk bersembunyi.

''Hey, Shikamaru! Tadi kau bilang apa? Aku tidak dengar.'' Naruto menjejeri langkah Shikamaru. Meliriknya penasaran dengan telinga yang terpasang siaga, namun yang ia dapati hanya pria berwajah bosan yang menguap ngantuk di sela-sela lirikan malasnya menatap Naruto.

Kedua pria berseragam beda itu melewati kolam air mancur yang berada tepat di tengah-tengah ketiga gedung sekolah bercat orange. Semakin mendekati pintu ganda utama bangunan tengah bergaya eropa dengan deretan bunga asoka di depan gedung yang membuatnya tampak asri.

''Hei, Shikamaru! Kau dengar aku, tidak?'' Naruto belum menyerah.

''Kau berisik, Naruto!'' Shikamaru tidak peduli.

''Makanya beritahu aku, gadis itu kenapa?'' Naruto makin penasaran. Ia berinisiatif mempercepat gerakannya, lalu menghadang langkah Shikamaru yang hampir menapaki undakan tangga semen gedung didepannya yang membuat pria pemalas itu ikut menghentikan gerakannya.

''Merepotkan!'' Shikamaru menghela nafas lelah. Namun tidak sampai sedetik, air mukanya yang malas berubah serius. Mengantongi kedua tangan di saku celana hitamnya. ''Aku hanya akan mengatakannya sekali, Naruto. Jadi kau harus mendengarkan hal ini baik-baik demi ketenangan hidupmu selama di Konoha,'' ujarnya tenang, tapi dalam. Membuat Naruto ikut berwajah serius di depan Shikamaru meskipun sebenarnya ia kurang tanggap mendengar arah pembicaraan mereka yang serasa dipenuhi embel-embel 'pembicaraan tingkat tinggi dan rahasia'.

Naruto meneguk ludah pelan. Merasakan sesuatu yang aneh tiba-tiba bergejolak di perutnya. Ia penasaran, namun di saat bersamaan keheningan yang melanda sekitar mereka terasa mencekam dan membuatnya takut mendengar info sang pemuda Nara.

''Gadis itu...,'' Shikamaru kembali bersuara. Nyaris berbisik seakan tidak ingin orang lain mendengar suaranya meski tempat itu jelas-jelas sedang kosong karena jam pelajaran sudah di mulai sejak tadi. ''Hinata Hyuuga adalah 'jimat' Konoha. Lebih baik jangan tertarik pada segala hal tentangnya atau kau akan... mati!''

Wussshh...

Angin dingin di pertengahan musim gugur seakan menghantar embusan pengap yang menyesakkan dada.

Naruto kembali meneguk ludah _nervous_. Tadinya ia ingin menganggap kalimat Shikamaru hanya lelucon iseng pria berambut nanas itu, tetapi wajah serius dan titik-titik keringat dingin dipelipisnya seakan mewakili perasaan si pecinta shogi yang juga tidak kalah takut.

''Ma- maksudmu apa?''

.

.

^^BLOH^^

.

.

''Neji-niisan?''

Ino nyaris memekik begitu menapaki lantai rumah makan. Sport jantung dadakan di depan pintu dorong ganda saat melihat sang kakak sepupu berada di ruangan itu. Duduk bersila di belakang salah satu meja kayu pendek persegi dengan nampan berisi segelas ocha dan beberapa tumpuk sandwich di atas piring kecil berwarna hijau bening dihadapannya.

Si pria berambut hitam panjang yang merasa namanya disebut refleks menoleh. Memasang raut aneh di wajah tegasnya yang selalu datar hingga Ino semakin salah tingkah.

Sial! Kejadian ini tidak ada dalam daftar rencana dan... urgh, seharusnya aku tahu si 'Tuan Komentator' ini belum ke kampus, Ino mengumpat dalam hati seraya mengernyit nyeri melihat penampilannya sendiri. Piyama tipis terusan lima sentimeter di atas lutut. Bermotif kotak-kotak orange-putih dengan gambar beruang besar di area dada.

Aku dalam masalah, Ino meneguk ludah ngeri.

Merasa tidak bisa kabur, gadis berambut pirang yang tadinya pucat pasi itu tiba-tiba memasang senyum maut berlatar bunga-bunga di sekeliling tubuhnya yang semampai.

''Neji-niisan, ohayou! Lama tidak bertemu, ya?''

Ino melambaikan tangan riang. Mempercepat gerakan kakinya memasuki ruang makan besar berkarpet hijau lumut, berdinding kayu mahoni coklat dengan aksen beberapa jendela kaca besar, nyaris menyentuh plafon. Kaca-kaca di jendela itu agak tebal, buram dan berwarna-warni yang saling tumpang tindih. Masing-masing membentuk motif salah satu dari empat Shijin. Naga, macan, phoenix dan kura-kura.

Cantik.

Terlebih lagi saat ini. Sinar matahari pagi sukses menerpa kaca-kaca itu. Memantulkan bias-bias warna yang membayang di setiap sudut ruangan asri tanpa perabotan itu.

Hanya ada sekat lipit putih berlukiskan padang bunga matahari setinggi 1 meter di belakang masing-masing meja makan kecil yang tertata rapi dan saling berhadapan dalam jarak cukup jauh, beserta zabuton putih polos di kolong meja. Di setiap sudut ruangan tampak pot besar pohon bonsai, sementara di bagian tengah ditempati kolam kecil berkerikil setinggi lantai, berbentuk persegi panjang dengan tiga undakan kecil berlubang-lubang di bagian tengah yang setiap lubangnya memercikkan air, membasahi undakan sebelum jatuh di dalam kolam yang selalu beriak.

Ino mendekati meja kecil di sebelah kanan yang bersisian dengan pintu masuk. Duduk santai tepat di depan Neji yang kini berhenti sarapan untuk sekedar memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi melihat gerak-geriknya.

''Yatto aeta, Neji-niisan! Kupikir hari ini kau juga sangat sibuk sampai tidak bisa kutemui?'' (Akhirnya aku melihatmu, Neji-niisan!) Ino bersorak senang. Memasang senyum lebar paling manis yang bisa ia usahakan saat ini. ''Kangennya! Kita sudah lama tidak bertemu, kan? Kudengar sekarang Neji-niisan mengurusi beberapa hotel berbintang atas perintah Obaa-sama, ya? Hebat! Padahal mahasiswa itu, kan banyak tugas. Tapi sepertinya hal itu bukan masalah untuk orang sejenius Niisan, ya?''

Ino sibuk sendiri. Memasang beberapa mimik berganti-ganti. Kadang terdengar ceria, sedikit kesal,_ jealous_, lalu menghela nafas muram sembari menumpukan siku di atas meja. Bertopang dagu lesu dengan kedua telapak tangan.

''Huh, semua orang terdengar hebat. Hanya aku saja yang tidak berguna. Iya, kan, Neji-nii?''

Ino menghela nafas lagi. Panjang. Menatap Neji dengan aura memelas hampir menangis yang sedikit pun tidak berbuah belas kasih. Si pemilik kornea putih di depannya hanya memandangi Ino lekat-lekat beberapa saat, kemudian meraih ocha di cawan putih polos sembari menyeruputnya nikmat seolah tidak pernah mendengar ratapan gadis pirang itu. Hal ini jelas membuat dahi Ino berkedut sebal. Merasa pemuda yang lebih tua tiga tahun darinya itu benar-benar tidak punya hati.

Terlebih lagi, sejak dulu Ino memang tidak pernah bisa menebak isi kepala Hyuuga yang satu ini karena raut bak tundra bekunya. Berbanding terbalik dengan Hinata yang polos dan tertutup, tetapi memiliki air muka yang gampang di tebak atau Hanabi yang beraura ceria, hampir seperti _copy_ dirinya hingga Ino selalu tahu isi cerberum bocah 13 tahun itu.

Ino terpaksa menegakkan punggungnya kembali seraya membuang raut memelasnya yang tidak berguna.

''Hallo, Neji-niisan! Kau tidak mendengarku, ya?'' Gadis itu memberi penekanan pada suaranya yang terdengar setengah berteriak. Melambai singkat di depan wajah Neji yang mulai mengunyah salah satu dari tumpukan sarapan paginya. Berusaha membuat pemuda itu menyadari keberadaannya yang sejak tadi di anggap invissible. ''Apa kisah sedih gadis cantik sepertiku benar-benar tidak menyentuh hatimu yang beku?'' tanyanya aneh dengan wajah polos. ''Wew, en quelque sorte, je suis désolé pour la fille qui accompagnera votre vie plus tard, Nii-san. Si quelque chose.'' (Wew, entah kenapa, aku jadi kasihan pada orang yang akan mendampingi hidupmu nanti, Nii-san. Itu pun kalau ada).

Ino melengos pelan, kemudian terkekeh geli mendengar leluconnya sendiri. Santai. Toh setahu Ino, Neji tidak mengerti bahasa prancis. Lagipula, kalau Neji tahu, memangnya kenapa? Paling ia akan disuguhi death glare gratis tanpa suara karena pria bermata _pearl_ itu jelas bukan tipe yang suka mengomel. Dan semua orang bodoh juga tahu, sebuah 'death glare' tidak akan membunuh siapa pun meski 'death' berarti 'mati'.

Malas berkomentar, Neji hanya membiarkan dirinya sarapan dengan tenang. Kembali melahap habis potongan _sandwich_nya yang kedua sebelum menghabiskan isi ocha di dalam chawan. Namun tak pelak, suasana batin pemuda tampan itu jadi agak terganggu mendengar tawa Ino yang membuat pelipisnya berkedut sebal diikuti tatapan yang kira-kira berisi pesan, ''Untung kau berdarah Hyuuga, Ino. Kalau tidak, kau sudah jadi perkedel daging sejak tadi.''

''Kalau kau mengatakan itu untuk mengalihkan perhatianku dari pakaianmu, kurasa kau tidak akan berhasil.'' Akhirnya Neji bersuara. Datar.

Ok, sebenarnya terdengar kesal. Tetapi bagi Ino, wajah tampan itu tetap saja tanpa ekspresi. Tenang dengan raut tundra beku yang tak terbaca. Membuat tangan Ino gregatan ingin mencubiti wajah yang hanya berjarak sekitar 60 centimeter didepannya.

Huh, untung saja aku pernah melihat foto masa kecil Neji-niisan yang menangis didandani mirip wanita. Kalau tidak, aku pasti berfikir orang ini memang terlahir berwajah datar, batin Ino saklek.

Nah, lho! Pernah lihat bayi berwajah datar?

Mengerikan!

''Ck, ketahuan, ya? Tidak asyik!'' Ino mencelus bosan. Padahal ia sudah bersusah payah pasang tampang memelas agar sang kakak sepupu tidak sibuk memperhatikan hal lain selain wajahnya. Atau minimal, Ino sudah berbaik hati menebar kalimat menyebalkan agar orang didepannya menghilang karena kesal, tetapi ternyata tidak mempan.

Huh, memangnya _acting_ku seburuk itu?

''Lain kali jangan berkeliaran di luar kediamanmu dengan piyama.'' Neji kembali bersuara. Mengabaikan protes Ino yang membuat gadis itu memutar bola mata bosan meski tidak berani protes.

Kalian belum mengenal Neji Hyuuga, sih. Meski tenang-tenang begitu, ia bisa menjadi orang paling mengerikan setelah Miroku Hyuuga bila kalimatnya berani dibantah. Makanya jangan heran kalau Ino langsung manggut-manggut ― entah setuju atau malah takut ― bak anak kucing.

''Hai, Neji-sama. Hamba akan berusaha,'' jawabnya cepat sembari menempelken kedua telapak tangan di depan wajah. Tegas nan penuh sopan santun, tetapi tetap saja bermakna rancu yang membuat sang kakak sepupu malas berkomentar lebih lanjut dan memilih beranjak dari atas zabuton yang ia duduki.

Ino hanya berdiam diri. Kembali menumpukan salah satu siku di atas meja sebagai penopang kepalanya yang mendongak santai, mengamati setiap gerak-gerik pemuda berambut hitam lurus di seberang meja sembari mulut dan tangannya yang bebas sibuk berduet untuk menganiaya sekerat sandwich.

''Neji-niisan, kau mau ke kampus?'' tanyanya sambil lalu.

Bukan pertanyaan penting. Jawabannya apalagi.

Hanya dengan melihat pakaian Neji saja, Ino sudah tahu si pemilik mata seputih mutiara itu akan bepergian keluar rumah. Ia tidak memakai hakama seperti yang seharusnya ia lakukan saat berada di rumah induk, tetapi mengenakan kemeja putih lengan pendek beserta rompi tebal berwarna senada, namun lebih buram dengan aksen beberapa strip hitam di sekitar kancing. Juga long trousers gelap yang membuat Neji semakin terlihat keren di aquamarine Ino.

Hah... Kami-sama memang kejam. Kalau sudah begini, aku jadi semakin menyesal terlahir sebagai Hyuuga, kan? innernya error disusul kikikan geli yang mati-matian ia tahan agar tidak di anggap gila.

Mendengar suara Ino, Neji yang sudah berjalan dua langkah dan hampir menghilang tanpa suara, terpaksa menoleh pada si pirang di belakangnya. Bermaksud menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu.

''Tidak. Aku ingin ke hotel di Kiri sebentar. Ada sedikit masalah. Tapi sebelum itu, aku akan mengantarmu ke sekolah karena ternyata kau tidak pergi dengan Hinata.''

Uhukh!

Jawaban Neji sukses membuat Ino tersedak sarapan paginya. Padahal kalau boleh jujur, setelah ini, tadinya Ino berniat kembali tidur untuk me_-recharge_ tenaganya yang terkuras setelah bergadang semalaman. Ditambah lagi, tadi pagi Ino sudah sengaja merengek pada Hinata agar si pemilik mata lavender itu membiarkannya santai untuk hari ini. Toh, Ino belum terdaftar sebagai murid resmi Konoha IHS meski Obaa-samanya sudah berbaik hati berbicara langsung pada pengurus tertinggi sekolah itu.

Dan, ayo lihat sisi baiknya. Sekarang tambah satu lagi alasan kenapa Ino benci rumah induk.

Neji Hyuuga menyebalkan.

Ok, ralat! Sebenarnya bagi Ino, semua orang yang bermarga Hyuuga sangat menyebalkan. Hanya saja khusus untuk Obaa-sama dan kakak sepupu didepannya ini, Ino membuat nama mereka berada di urutan blacklist pertama dan kedua.

Well! Apakah itu berarti Hinata dan Hanabi juga termasuk? Mereka juga bermarga Hyuuga, kan?

Jawabannya 'iya' meski hanya sedikit.

Ino benci Hinata yang terlalu baik hati hingga terkadang hanya tersenyum atau menangis diam-diam saat orang lain terang-terangan menyakitinya karena iri meski Ino yang jadi penonton serasa ingin membunuh seseorang sebagai pelampiasan. Berbanding terbalik dengan sifat blak-blakan Hanabi yang selalu membuat Ino berimajinasi menyumpali mulut gadis kecil itu dengan sepatu. Maklum, umur Hanabi yang masih 13 tahun berhasil menjadikan Hyuuga termuda itu gadis hiperaktif yang selalu ingin tahu urusan orang.

Hah, untung margaku bukan Hyuuga. Kalau tidak, aku akan membenci diriku sendiri karena terlahir sebagai gadis cantik paling malang sedunia, batin Ino saklek. Entah sedang memuji atau mengutuki dirinya sendiri.

.

.  
^^BLOH^^

.

.

''Sudah sampai.''

Neji bersuara dari balik kemudi evolution hitam yang ia supiri. Melirik Ino yang duduk disampingnya. Tenang tanpa gerak dengan headset dari i-pod yang dibiarkan menyumpali gendang telinganya agar tak terkontaminasi dunia luar. Menutup mata sembari bersandar santai di jok mobil yang dibiarkan dalam posisi 'tidur'. Tampak tidak tertarik pada pemandangan hijau pohon oak yang menjulang tinggi dan berjejer rapi di kiri-kanan jalan masuk area khusus yang hanya di peruntukkan untuk Konoha Internasional High School.

Sesaat kemudian, Neji memelankan laju kendaraannya dan berhenti tepat di depan gerbang tengah yang merupakan gerbang utama sekolah itu. Melepas seatbelt sebelum kembali menatap Ino yang tetap tenang dalam pose agungnya.

''Ino, sudah sampai.'' Neji menarik lepas salah satu headset Ino agar si pirang disampingnya bisa mendengar dengan jelas.

Terang saja hal itu membuat Ino membuka mata sebal menatap sang sepupu. Hampir membuka mulut untuk memaki, tetapi segera mengatup bibirnya kembali setelah sadar sedang berhadapan dengan siapa. Prajurit nomor satu Miroku Hyuuga.

Gadis bermata aquamarine itu terpaksa menyusun kalimat lain yang lebih lembut dan 'agak' penuh sopan santun di antara cerberum otaknya yang mendidih.

''Neji-niisan, aku masih ngantuk. Memangnya tidak bisa masuk sekolah besok saja, ya?'' Ino menghela nafas berat. Sedikit melirik jam bermotif butiran-butiran mutiara orange transparan di pergelangan tangan kanannya. ''Lagipula, sekarang hampir jam sembilan. Memangnya tidak apa-apa, ya murid baru sepertiku menghancurkan image di hari pertama sekolah? Padahal masuk besok juga bisa, kan?'' katanya berusaha protes dengan tampang paling memelas yang bisa ia usahakan.

''Tidak. Nanti pelajaranmu ketinggalan.''

Neji membuka pintu mobil cepat sembari turun dari sana sebagai tanda kalau ia tidak ingin di bantah lebih lanjut. Membuat Ino memutar bola mata bosan.

''Hah, ce que les gens de la famille Hyuuga de sang-froid?" (Hah, apa semua orang di keluarga Hyuuga berdarah dingin?) Ino melengos sebal dengan mulut setengah terbuka, tidak percaya. Mengamati gerakan Neji yang berjalan memutari bagian depan mobil untuk berpindah ke sisi lain yang langsung berhadapan dengan gerbang Konoha IHS. ''En quelque sorte, je suis devenu méfiant. De peur que je enfant en foyer nourricier?'' (Entah kenapa, aku jadi curiga. Jangan-jangan aku ini anak pungut?) desisnya lirih sembari ikut turun dari mobil tanpa menutup pintunya kembali.

Neji yang melihat evolution hitam nan kerennya teraniaya jelas mengernyit tidak suka. Namun tetap diam sembari mendorong pintu itu kembali keposisinya semula. Lalu saat ia berbalik, Ino yang sedetik lalu masih berdiri disampingnya sudah menghilang entah kemana. Membuat pemuda 19 tahun itu otomatis celingukan mencari sang sepupu.

''Neji-niisan, kotchi! Boku moo naka ni imashita.'' (Neji-niisan, di sini! Aku sudah di dalam). Teriakan Ino terdengar dari arah depan. Dan benar saja, Neji langsung mendapati seorang gadis berseragam hitam garis emas, terusan lima centimeter di bawah lutut sedang melambai iseng dari balik jeruji gerbang Konoha IHS yang tertutup rapat.

Neji otomatis mengerutkan dahi tipis. Anak itu lewat mana? batinnya aneh seraya berjalan santai mendekati pagar besi dengan dua pilar beton berbentuk persegi yang masing-masing sisi depannya bertuliskan 'Konoha Internasional High School' dengan huruf latin berwarna emas yang nampak berkilauan tertimpa cahaya matahari.

''Lewat mana?'' tanyanya penasaran.

''Tuh!'' Ino memberi kode mata. Mendongak sekilas menatap ujung gerbang yang membentuk lengkungan panjang dari sisi satu ke sisi lain yang setiap ujung jerujinya membentuk anak panah. ''Pos satpamnya kosong,'' katanya lagi saat kembali menatap Neji yang sweatdrop di luar pagar.

''Tolong jangan melakukan hal yang membuatku mengadu pada Obaa-sama, Ino,'' sahutnya menghela nafas.

''Haaaaii...'' Ino nyengir usil. Sedikit merapikan bagian bawah seragamnya yang bermotif lipit mengembang agar tidak kusut di tiup angin yang lumayan kencang hingga berhasil menggerakkan dahan-dahan cemara yang berbaris rapi di sisi kiri dan kanan halaman yang membentuk sebuah jalan lebah hingga mencapai kolam peri.

Entah kenapa, kelopak aquamarine Ino tiba-tiba terasa berat akibat angin yang berembus sejuk. Membuat gadis itu menguap lebar sembari menutup mulut dengan sebelah telapak tangan.

''Neji-niisan, sudah, ya? Aku masuk.'' Ino menguap lagi, cepat-cepat memutar badan agar tidak berlama-lama mendengar suara datar Neji yang akan membuatnya semakin ingin tidur.

''Ino...''

''Tidak perlu. Aku bisa mencari ruang guru sendirian,'' potongnya cepat sembari mulai melangkah. Ino sama sekali tidak berminat diantar seperti anak TK.

''Padahal aku hanya ingin bilang, jangan membuat ulah.''

Dug!

Kepala Ino serasa dijatuhi bongkahan batu besar.

Ia refleks berbalik menghadap Neji dengan alis yang hampir keriting. ''Mou, Neji-niisan! Kau benar-benar membuatku khawatir dengan hidupmu yang dipenuhi aura dingin itu!'' sindirnya berkacak pinggang.

''Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan orang lain, Ino. Khawatirkan saja hidupmu sendiri,'' balas Neji datar. Mengangkat tangan sekilas sebelum berbalik menuju evo hitamnya yang terparkir gagah di pinggir jalan beraspal mulus nan lenggang. Terlihat agak berkilauan di bagian kaca dan bumper depan akibat tertimpa cahaya matahari pagi yang masih merangkak naik ke atas kepala.

Pria itu menekan klakson sekali sebagai tanda pamit sebelum memutar mobilnya agar kembali ke jalur utama. Membiarkan Ino menungguinya menghilang sembari sibuk mengucek-ngucek kelopak mata yang mulai berair terserang kantuk.

''Sial! Aku butuh tempat tidur.'' Ino menguap lebar di sela-sela kegiatannya mengamati sekeliling area Konoha IHS. Otak gadis pirang itu sudah terserang virus 'tempat tidur' sampai ia benar-benar melupakan tujuan awalnya berada di sekolah ini.

Masih ada hari esok. Lagipula, aku tidak sudi merusak _image_ku di sekolah baru, batin Ino yakin sembari melangkah asal sesuai keinginan kakinya.

Ino berjalan lurus menuju gedung orange berlantai 3 yang ada di bagian tengah. Melewati kolam air mancur berisi ikan koi yang terkadang melompat-lompat di atas permukaan air hingga menimbul bunyi kecipak-kecipak di antara riak air. Lalu sedikit memotong jalan, bukan mendekati pintu utama gedung yang menyerupai menara jam, tetapi menyusuri bagian samping kiri hingga terlihat empat jembatan beton yang melintang panjang di setiap lantai sebagai penghubung gedung tengah dan gedung berlantai empat di sebelah kiri bangunan itu.

Tiga dari empat sisi jembatan itu dipagari jeruji besi setinggi pinggang. Sementara jembatan paling bawah hanya dihiasi deretan pot-pot kecil bunga anyelir di beberapa sudut agar tak menghalangi akses masuk dan keluar dari dua pintu ganda kayu di masing-masing gedung.

Ino berjalan memotong di atas jembatan. Sengaja menyusuri celah antar gedung yang lumayan lebar, lalu berhenti saat menemukan pemandangan bernuansa hijau taman belakang gedung tengah ― tetapi taman samping untuk gedung kiri.

Asri!

Sejauh mata memandang, yang tertangkap oleh aquamarine Ino hanya hijau rerumputan yang beradu indah dengan jejeran asoka berbunga merah yang tersebar asal, namun terawat dan membentuk persegi panjang di beberapa sudut.

Banyaknya pohon walnut berdaun lebat yang menghalau sinar matahari agar tak sepenuhnya menyentuh bumi juga ikut menambah kesejukan di taman itu hingga Ino yang kembali mengucek mata mulai tidak sabar untuk berguling di atas rumput.

''Wah, sepertinya aku akan tidur nyenyak, nih?'' Ino menyeringai setengah meringis. Belum apa-apa, penyakit susah diaturnya kumat lagi. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Menahan kantuk itu bisa jadi penyakit, kan? batin Ino membela diri.

Ia mengacungkan tangan tinggi-tinggi untuk melemaskan otot, lalu mulai menjelajah untuk mencari tempat aman, tenang dan agak tersembunyi agar ia bisa tidur tanpa gangguan murid lain.

Biar bagaimana pun, Ino belum lupa kalau ia _newbie_ tak dikenal dan bisa saja dianggap mencurigakan karena tertidur di halaman sekolah orang dengan seragam berlabel Suna IHS, sementara ia sendiri belum terdaftar secara resmi sebagai murid Konoha IHS.

.

.

^^BLOH^^

.

.

''Ah, leganya...''

Naruto bersorak senang begitu keluar dari toilet sembari meluruskan lipatan lengan kemeja putihnya yang sesaat lalu ia gulung asal setinggi siku agar tidak terciprat air, tanpa mengenakan kembali blazer biru tuanya yang sejak tadi ia ikat di pinggang.

Naruto mengacak-acak rambut _orange_nya pelan dengan sebelah tangan. ''Harusnya aku tidak penasaran mendengar cerita Shikamaru yang membuatku ingin pipis,'' gumamnya sebal seraya memasukkan tangan di saku celana. Mulai menjejakkan kaki melewati lorong kecil pendek yang merupakan satu-satunya jalan masuk dan keluar dari dua toilet (pria dan wanita) yang saling berhadapan di tempat itu.

Naruto sedikit berfikir, apa ucapan Shikamaru tidak berlebihan? Walaupun dengan gampangnya bisa memanjati pagar, tetapi gadis itu, kan tetap saja terlihat lemah.  
Lalu bagaimana mungkin orang seperti itu bisa...

''Argh, lupakan! Kalau diingat terus, aku bisa kencing di celana.'' Naruto mengacak-acak rambut frustasi sembari menghentikan langkah. Namun sedetik kemudian gerakan tangannya terhenti begitu saja, terkulai lemas di samping tubuh.

Wajah tan itu terlihat tenang. Tersenyum lembut saat lobus frontalis otaknya me_replay_ ulang adegan seorang gadis berwajah _innocent_, meringis menahan sakit berkat lututnya yang tergores lantai semen. Ringkih, namun ketegaran itu tampak jelas di tubuh mungilnya.

''Hemm... sepertinya aku akan betah di sini.'' Naruto nyengir lima jari seraya mengaitkan tangan di belakang kepala. Kembali berjalan melewati lorong toilet yang sepi. Sebuah tekat yang diselipi segunung rasa penasaran baru saja melintas diotak pria 17 tahun itu dan membuatnya tersenyum disepanjang jalan.

Setelah melewati lorong kecil tadi, Naruto sampai di ujung lorong lain dan segera disuguhi pemandangan koridor utama lantai dua 'kelas biasa' ― atau yang sering sok di-inggris-kan menjadi 'general class' oleh para siswa ― yang panjang dan lebar, berlapis keramik putih licin tanpa debu.

Di sebelah kanan tampak tembok kelas berwarna orange cerah tanpa jendela bercampur pahatan coklat kayu yang menutupi seperempat bagian tembok atas dan bawah. Juga dominasi serba putih dari setiap pintu kelas. Terlihat artistik berkat tabrak warna yang terkesan 'wah'. Sementara tembok sebelah kiri yang berhadapan langsung dengan lima deretan kelas itu justru hampir seluruh bagiannya dihiasi jendela besar berkaca bening polos, nyaris menyentuh plafon dengan sisi atas yang membentuk kubah. Juga sebuah pintu ganda kayu besar yang berfungsi sebagai penghubung antar gedung.

Naruto tidak menyusuri lorong kelas untuk kembali ke kelas barunya di 2-2 yang terletak nyaris di ujung koridor lain meski sekarang masih jam pelajaran. Ia justru mendorong salah satu sisi pintu ganda kayu berwarna coklat polos disampingnya agar terbuka. Menampakkan jembatan lumayan panjang dan lebar dengan pagar pembatas besi berjeruji setinggi pinggang yang menghubungkan gedung general class dan gedung staff yang berdiri angkuh saling berdampingan.

Naruto berdiri di sisi salah satu pagar pembatas yang mengarah ke belakang gedung. Asyik memandangi sebuah taman berumput hijau yang ditumbuhi bunga asoka, juga puluhan pohon walnut yang dahan-dahannya tampak bergoyang ditiup angin.

''Wah, cuaca sedang bagus.'' Naruto mendongak memandang langit yang didominasi warna putih awan cumulus dengan gurat-gurat biru tipis yang hampir sepenuhnya tertutupi.

Cantik.

Matahari bersinar terik, namun udara musim gugur yang lembab dan berangin, juga banyaknya pepohonan telah berhasil menjadikan suasana pagi itu tampak lebih sejuk dari yang seharusnya. Apalagi jembatan tempat Naruto berdiri memang diapit dua gedung besar yang mampu menghalau sinar matahari langsung hingga area itu sangat pas untuk bersantai.

Naruto menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Mengisi rongga dadanya dengan udara segar hasil buangan oksigen para tumbuhan sembari meletakkan tangan di atas jeruji pagar. Sedikit menyeringai, entah karena apa. Yang pasti pemuda berambut seumpama langit senja itu jadi tahu kenapa kota ini di beri nama 'Konoha'.

Pasti karena banyak tumbuhan, batinnya yakin seolah jawaban 'hebat' itu bahkan tidak bisa diketahui otak jenius Shikamaru.

''Sedang apa kau di tempat ini?''

Suara bariton seseorang berhasil membuat Naruto menoleh sigap ke arah pintu gedung staff dan mendapati sesosok pria berambut perak kini berdiri diambang salah satu daun pintu yang terbuka lebar. Memakai long sleeves shirt putih dengan lengan baju yang dibiarkan tergulung seperempat bagian, serta long trousers biru gelap, hampir menyerupai hitam.

Naruto mengernyitkan dahi. Bukan karena ia takut di hukum setelah ketahuan bersantai di jam pelajaran atau karena ia tidak mengenali orang itu sebagai wali kelasnya di 2-2. Hanya saja, Naruto merasa aneh juga sedikit kesal menatap pria berusia sekitar 24 tahun yang berdiri agak jauh didepannya. Orang itu bukan memperhatikan Naruto yang jelas-jelas ia tegur, tetapi tampak asyik menekuni buku bersampul hijau lumut seukuran agenda di tangan kanannya yang bersarung tangan balap.

Orang ini benar-benar guru, ya? Mencurigakan sekali. Terutama cara berpakaiannya, Naruto menyipitkan mata dalam diam. Pura-pura atau memang sudah lupa kalau tadi pagi Shikamaru sempat mengatakan Kakashi Hatake ― begitu nama lengkap pria berambut perak yang berdiri agak jauh didepannya ― hanya guru pengganti Kurenai sensei yang cuti melahirkan meski sebenarnya ia sendiri adalah pewaris resmi Konoha IHS bila mengingat sang Ayah adalah satu-satunya pendiri sekolah bertaraf internasional itu.

Hening!

Untuk beberapa saat, Naruto hanya terdiam sembari menyipitkan mata memandangi betapa santainya sang wali kelas. Membiarkan pria berambut perak itu larut dalam deretan huruf yang tercetak di dalam buku tanpa komentar. Namun karena ia tidak melihat tanda-tanda Kakashi akan menutup buku yang tampaknya sangat seru karena hanya tersisa beberapa lembar sebelum ending itu, Naruto yang hampir-hampir terkena darah tinggi di anggap invissible reflek mundur teratur ke arah pintu ganda general class dibelakangnya. Memilih menghilang daripada harus menunggu dan berujung pada ceramah gratis di pagi hari menjelang siang yang terik.

Kakashi yang tetap tenang di ambang pintu lain bukannya tidak sadar oleh tingkah pemuda itu, hanya saja ia memang agak malas mengalihkan perhatian dari sang buku ditangannya. Terlebih lagi, Kakashi bukan tipe yang suka memusingkan diri pada hal-hal remeh. Makanya ia diam saja, membiarkan Naruto menghilang tanpa permisi agar ia juga bisa lebih berkonsentrasi pada Icha-icha Tactics kesayangannya.

Tenang!

Pria berbadan tegap itu masih larut dalam dunianya. Namun kali ini ― mungkin karena bosan berdiri di depan pintu ―, Kakashi berjalan santai tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari sang buku untuk mencapai salah satu sisi pagar pembatas yang tadi sempat di huni Naruto. Membaca di sana dan terhenti setelah menemukan tulisan 'owari' di akhir halaman.

''Lho, sudah selesai?'' Kakashi menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya pelan. Sedikit aneh mengingat ia baru mengulang buku itu untuk yang ke-29 kalinya pagi ini dan sekarang sudah habis lagi. Padahal Kakashi benar-benar berharap volume 4 Icha-Icha Tactics ditangannya bisa sedikit lebih tebal agar ia bisa berlama-lama kencan dengan buku itu dan bukan di buat penasaran oleh ending yang menggantung karena sang buku memang berseri.

Dan kalau sudah begini, guru pengganti itu hanya bisa melakukan satu hal yang menurut author kurang kerjaan. #Plakk!

''Nanti akan kubaca ulang.'' Kakashi bergumam yakin seolah buku ditangannya tidak akan pernah membosankan meski di baca ratusan kali.

Sedetik kemudian, pria itu sudah menyelipkan benda kesayangannya di balik punggung. Berganti objek memandangi taman luas dikejauhan dengan pupil yang perlahan-lahan menyipit menyadari sesuatu yang ganjil baru saja tertangkap kedua onix beningnya.

"Ada orang?" Kakashi bergumam tidak yakin. Merasa seseorang sedang bersembunyi di area taman didepannya bila melihat sesuatu yang menurutnya adalah sebuah tas selempang hitam kini sedikit menyembul dari balik salah satu rimbunan bunga asoka yang berjejer rapi. Pria berambut perak itu kontan menghela nafas lelah sembari menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Kebiasaannya saat harus melakukan sesuatu yang baginya tidak menarik. "Hah.. kenapa siswa jaman sekarang senang bolos?" gumamnya aneh. Terpaksa meninggalkan jembatan itu hanya untuk mengecek isi taman belakang sekolah.

.

.

^^BLOH^^

.

.

Ino masih tertidur di rerumputan. Tenang. Berbaring menyamping, memunggungi deretan bunga asoka setinggi pinggang, tepat dibelakangnya. Gadis itu tampak nyaman dalam buaian semilir angin sejuk di musim gugur yang menerpa pelan tubuh mungilnya. Memainkan beberapa helai rambut pirang Ino hingga meliuk-liuk tidak teratur di udara, jatuh menutupi wajah ber-make up minimalisnya, kemudian kembali melambai-lambai tergantung frekuensi angin. Juga sedikit mengibarkan bagian bawah berlipit-lipit seragam sailor terusan hitam Ino hingga 'lumayan' meng-ekspos paha putih mulus gadis itu.

Tapi siapa yang peduli?

Toh, di tempat ini tidak ada orang lain, kan? Lobus frontalis Ino masih menyempatkan diri untuk bertahta di sela-sela pikirannya yang mengambang antara dunia nyata dan alam mimpi.

Ino membiarkan telinganya disuguhi melodi indah gemerisik dedaunan dari pohon walnut di sekeliling taman yang beradu dengan angin, juga selingan samar cicit burung-entah-apa di kejauhan.

Damai.

Membuat pikiran Ino semakin menghilang di telan utopia fana.

Cerberum otak gadis itu mulai kacau. Tidak bisa membedakan realita dan khayalan meski secuil kesadaran masih bergelayut di otaknya.

Gelap.

Ino mulai berhalusinasi sesuatu berada di sekitarnya. Menebarkan aroma mint menusuk hidung yang membuat kesadaran Ino semakin menipis dan terbuai. Lalu perlahan tapi pasti, ia merasakan tubuhnya melayang di udara. Terayun-ayun sesaat sebelum punggungnya menyentuh sesuatu yang lembut.

''Enggg...'' Ino mengeliat tidak nyaman. Merasa terganggu pada perubahan kontras tempat tidurnya.

Tidak ada suara daun, kicau burung, desau angin, bahkan bau khas tanah bercampur rerumputan.

Yang ia dapati justru embusan hangat yang menerpa pelan area pipi kirinya, semakin mengiris hidung Ino akan bau mint. Di susul elusan lembut ― sangat lembut dan pelan, nyaris tak menyentuh kulit ― dari pelipis, turun ke dagu Ino, lalu merambat di bibirnya. Membuat tubuh si pirang itu bereaksi tanpa sadar, menegang cepat diiringi aliran panas yang menjalar di sekujur tubuh.

''Hah... apa tidak ada yang memberitahumu sekolah ini seperti hutan rimba saat kau tidak siaga? Dan tidur di tempat terbuka jelas pilihan yang buruk untuk wajah 'mengundang'mu itu, Ino.''

Nada samar yang terdengar frustasi menggema di gendang telinga Ino.

Ada orang!

Ino semakin tidak tenang. Ia benci perasaan aneh yang menggelitik indranya. Mengantar sinyal bahaya dalam kamus otaknya.

Gadis itu terpaksa memanggil keping-keping kesadarannya yang tercerai-berai di dunia lain. Berusaha loading meski kelopak _aquamarine_nya yang masih mengatup sangat sulit diajak kompromi. Lagipula akal sehat Ino tidak sepenuhnya bertahta karena pemikiran aneh, 'Ini hanya mimpi'.

Tahu sendiri, kan, orang tidur terkadang merasakan halusinasi aneh yang terasa nyata, namun sebenarnya hanya sebuah mimpi yang terlalu jelas hingga tubuh ikut bereaksi pada alam bawah sadar otak.

Hening sesaat.

Sekali lagi sebuah aliran panas yang semakin mendekat terasa menerpa wajah Ino. Membuat syaraf motorik gadis itu bereaksi cepat, mencengkram lantai empuk dibawahnya. Lalu...

Hangat!

Sesuatu yang lembut menempel di bibir Ino. Perlahan dan hati-hati menekan gumpalan mungil ber_lipgloss_ rasa jeruk itu hingga menimbulkan sensasi aneh yang melilit erat di bagian perut. Panas, tapi terasa nyaman. Lalu bercampur sesak hingga Ino melenguh pelan dan membuat 'sesuatu' itu menjauh di iringi desisan lirih nan aneh di telinga Ino.

''Benvenuti a Konoha. A quanto pare questo posto è più stretto di quanto mi aspettasi.''

Hah?

Ino terkesiap. Kelopak _aquamarine_nya membuka cepat diiringi gerakan tubuhnya yang reflek terduduk di tempat. Ngos-ngosan, mencengkram seragamnya di area dada dengan sebelah tangan, sementara tangan yang satu lagi bertumpu lemas di samping tubuh. Berusaha menopang bagian atas badannya yang sedikit membungkuk di bantu oleh lututnya yang menekuk sehingga paha dan perut saling bersentuhan.

Ino merasakan empat bilik jantungnya berpacu cepat, berdentum keras tanpa aturan sampai ia nekat mengklaim alat pemompa darah itu sebentar lagi akan meledak karena terlalu banyak berdetak. Makanya sebisa mungkin Ino berusaha menenangkan diri, menegakkan punggung agar bisa menghirup udara dalam-dalam sembari terus-terusan berdesis lirih untuk meyakinkan diri.

''Hanya mimpi... itu hanya mimpi... yang tadi tidak nyata...''

Tapi ngomong-ngomong, mimpiku seram sekali.

Bermodalkan pikiran itu, Ino yang mulai tenang otomatis menghembuskan nafas gerah campur lesu. Kembali menjatuhkan tubuhnya agar berbaring terlentang. Memandangi...

''Plafon?''

Ino nyaris memekik. Melebarkan bola mata menyadari tubuhnya berpindah lokasi. Bukan di taman samping gedung, tetapi di sebuah ruangan bercat orange. Dan sekarang Ino tidak melihat jejeran pohon walnut yang menjulang tinggi dan rimbun, melainkan sebuah langit-langit kamar orange, berornamen coklat gelap dari kayu yang membentuk bingkai-bingkai kecil persegi di beberapa tempat. Bagian tengah bingkai itu tampak berlubang dan dijadikan tempat bohlam, yang kemudian ditutupi kaca bening.

''Lho, ini... di mana?'' Ino reflek bangkit dari lantai empuk ― yang ternyata adalah sebuah ranjang berseprai putih polos ― sekali lagi sembari mengedarkan pandangan ke segala arah.

Perasaannya tidak enak. Gadis pirang itu merasa sesuatu yang penting telah terlewat dari sensor otaknya dan lebih dari itu...

''Harusnya aku tidur di taman belakang, kan?''

.

.

*Tsuzuku*

.

.

* * *

Huweeee, acak-acakan kan? hikz.. saya tau kok! tapi mdh-mdhan g ad yg menyesal udah bca chap ini..

sbnr'a g mo m'bela diri sih tapi... flashdisk sya t'srg virus saat saya mau publish tggl 1 kmrin. stlh it sya flu prah n t'pksa nlis ulang dgn otak eror krna g tega berlambat-lambat ria T.T jdi gomennasai ne klo fic'a ancur *bgkuk* ini aj, sya msh flu tapi nekat nerobos mlm dingin hmpir hjn demi ke warnet #ga ush curcol.

So, review please!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N a.k.a INFO:

Di ending chap 2 kmrin ad bhsa Itali, kan? Hehe... gomen ne, wktu it author'a lg error jd lpa nlis arti klmt Kakashi.

So, ini dia arti'a: "Selamat datang di Konoha. Tidak kusangka, tempat ini lebih sempit dari yang kupikirkan."

* * *

Say thank to:

.

El Cierto

Shena BlitzRyuseiran

F-AlyssAmarylissJeevas

Merai Alixya Kudo

Hatake Liana

Yarai Yarai Chan

Vaneela

Rizu Hatake-Hime

Akarima Tsukichi

ZephyrAmfoter

ratoenindya

Fidy Discrimination

.

.

^Bls Ripiu^

Minami22: Iy, tuh! Author'a aj bru sdr klo porsi NejiIno t'llu byk ^-^v Btw, chap ini jg hncur. Gomeeen ne T.T

* * *

NARUTO

.

Disclaimer:

Masashi Kishimoto

.

Story:

Cielheart Ie'chan

.

Pairing:

KakaIno

NaruHina

.

Warning:

KHUSUS UNTUK CHAPTER INI, SUMPAH! GAJE BANGET! NGGAK ADA UNSUR KAKAINO OR NARUHINA, JADI SANGAT DISARANKAN UNTUK TIDAK MEMBACA DARIPADA TERKENA TEKANAN BATIN. TAPI KALAU TETAP NEKAT BACA, AUTHOR MEMBIARKAN ANDA MENYUMPAHI KOMPI WARNET YANG MENYEBABKAN FIC INI HILANG SETENGAH TAPI TETAP NEKAT DI PUBLISH KARENA UDAH KELAMAAN NGGAK UPDATE.

.

So, Don't like? don't read

.

* * *

.

Bagian 3

.

.  
Who are you looking for?

.

.

''I- Ino-chan, kau harus... tenang.'' Hinata mengkerut gugup di ambang pintu toilet UKS sembari memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya untuk menghilangkan nervous. Berusaha menenangkan si pirang di depan wastafel yang nyaris ber_henshin_ sebagai Medusa. Namun entah karena suara Hinata terlalu kecil atau karena Ino memang sudah lepas kontrol, gadis berambut indigo itu terpaksa harus pasrah mendapati dirinya seakan jadi makhluk _invissible_.

Hinata meringis tipis, menggigiti bibir bawahnya pelan. Gadis itu mulai prihatin menatap Ino yang terus-terusan mengomel, mengutuki entah siapa disela-sela kesibukannya berkumur-kumur sadis tanpa memperdulikan luberan air keran dalam kobokan wastafel yang bercipratan membasahi seragamnya.

Hinata masih mengingat dengan jelas kejadian beberapa menit lalu ketika Ino menghubunginya lewat ponsel, histeris mengatakan seseorang baru saja menggerayangi tubuhnya saat tidur yang membuat Hinata nyaris pingsan di tempat. Untungnya si pemilik lavender itu langsung sadar kalau cerita sang sepupu sudah dipermak habis agar mirip sinetron Indonesia hingga ia sedikit lebih tenang.

Yeah, meskipun tidak cukup tenang bila mengingat fakta lain bahwa Ino ternyata diungsikan seseorang dari taman belakang ke UKS saat tidur dan itu juga bisa berarti kalau tuduhannya tentang terkena 'tindakan asusila' memang benar.

_'Seram sekali!'_ Hinata bergidik ngeri. Ia baru tahu, ternyata sekolahnya lebih mengerikan dari yang bisa ia bayangkan.

''Argh, rasanya aku ingin terjun dari menara Hokage karena kesal!'' Ino berteriak frustasi, setengah ingin menangis seraya menarik-narik ujung rambut pirangnya yang terurai di sekitar bahu.

Ino tidak habis pikir, bisa-bisanya di kota ini bermunculan pria sinting yang hobi 'mengerjai' anak gadis.

Ok, sebenarnya Ino tidak akan sekesal ini kalau saja ia baru mengalami tindakan irasional satu kali. Tapi ini sudah dua kali, lho!

Bayangkan, dua kali sebelum duapuluh empat jam.

Memangnya Ino apa?

Awalnya, Ino pikir si _heterokromia_ di _traffic light_ kemarin sudah gila karena menyentuh wajahnya ― wajah gadis yang jelas-jelas tidak ia kenal ―, tapi ternyata di sekolah ini ada yang lebih error lagi, toh? Ada yang dengan bodohnya mencium ia saat tidur? mencium ORANG ASING saat ia lengah?

Yang benar saja? Otak orang itu sudah tidak tertolong!

"Aduh, aku sudah tidak pantas jadi istri orang." Ino mulai mendramatisir. Sebenarnya gadis itu ingin menangis, tapi entah kenapa ia malah tertawa hambar tanpa tahu bagian mana dari isi kalimatnya yang lucu. ''Ah, sial! Rasanya akhir-akhir ini selera humorku menurun drastis karena banyak masalah. Bahkan cara tertawa saja, aku sudah lupa,'' lirihnya santai, setengah mencelus disela-sela kegiatannya menyisiri rambut pirangnya yang tetap terlihat rapi meski sudah berkali-kali diacak.

Tingkah Ino yang meneliti penampilannya di cermin wastafel itu otomatis terlihat seperti gadis tanpa masalah dan sukses membuat Hinata _sweatdrop_ di tempat.

Bukannya apa-apa, hanya saja sampai sedetik lalu si rambut indigo itu berusaha keras untuk menenangkan sang sepupu. Tapi ternyata semua hal yang ia lakukan sama sekali tidak berguna jika melihat Ino bahkan bisa menata batinnya sendiri dalam waktu beberapa detik hanya dengan melihat refleksi wajah kusutnya di dalam cermin.

Maklum, si pemilik aquamarine bening itu memang tipe _fashionable_ yang paling tidak tahan mendapati aliran _chaos_ dalam penampilannya meski terkadang Ino juga bisa jadi orang paling awut-awutan di muka bumi bila masalah mulai menghantuinya.

_'Yokatta na, Ino-chan,'_ Hinata tersenyum dalam diam. Menarik nafas lega saat menyadari masalah sang sepupu tidak seburuk dugaannya bila melihat si pirang yang masih sempat meneliti refleksi wajahnya di dalam cermin.

''Hei, Hinata!'' Ino yang sudah selesai memperbaiki dandanannya segera mematikan air keran, lalu berpaling menatap Hinata yang sedikit terkesiap di ambang pintu sebelum memfokuskan diri ke arahnya. ''Apa diwajahku ada tulisan_ 'tolong sentuh aku'_?'' tanyanya aneh seraya berjalan dan berhenti tepat di depan gadis itu.

''Eh?''

''Tidak, aku hanya berfikir… kenapa sejak kemarin, semua orang asing yang kutemui selalu melihatku seperti magnet? Aneh sekali, kan?'' Ino melipat tangan di depan dada. Tampak berfikir keras dari banyaknya kerutan yang tercipta di dahi putihnya yang setengah tertutupi poni.

''Eh? So- soal itu... aku...'' Hinata bingung sendiri. Kembali memainkan jari-jari tangannya di depan dada. Agak gugup melihat Ino yang seakan memaksanya ikut berfikir sementara ia sendiri tidak tahu apa-apa. ''A- aku pikir... kau salah- paham, Ino-chan. O- orang yang... memindahkanmu, mungkin bermaksud... baik,'' sahutnya berfikir positif.

''Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu!'' Ino mendesis kesal.

"Mu- mungkin saja, orang itu cuma tidak mau kau masuk angin... tidur di taman, Ino-chan."

"Engg?" Ino menautkan sebelah alis. Sedikit mencondongkan wajah di depan Hinata yang justru reflek mundur selangkah dengan mimik gugup, namun tampak sangat yakin mendengar ucapannya sendiri. Membuat si pirang di hadapannya terpaksa menghela nafas keras seraya kembali menarik tubuhnya untuk berdiri tegak. "Hime, jadi orang jangan terlalu polos. Di dunia ini bukan hanya ada 'putih', jadi sekali-sekali kau juga harus berfikir negatif agar tidak tertipu orang lain. Kadangkala di sekitar kita terlalu banyak makhluk jahat yang hanya berniat mengambil keuntungan. Ya, termasuk si brengsek yang menyerangku itu! Walaupun kelihatannya sangat baik hati sampai rela menggendongku ke tempat aman, bukankah sebenarnya dia hanya bermaksud memindahkanku ke tempat sepi dan tertutup untuk menyerangku. Iya, kan?" todong Ino kejam.

"Hehe..." Rasanya Hinata tidak mampu tertawa lebih garing dari ini karena _inner_nya bahkan sudah _sweatdrop_ sejak tadi. Mungkin setengah pernyataan Ino memang benar, tapi...

ini berlebihan, kan? 'Menyerang' gadis tak dikenal jelas bukan pilihan bagus untuk seorang pria yang bahkan tidak punya pacar sekalipun. Kecuali...

Lavender Hinata tiba-tiba membulat tidak percaya. Kemudian berganti mimik senang entah karena apa diselingi seulas senyum geli yang membuat sang penatapnya balas menyipitkan mata penuh selidik.

"Kau kenapa? Ada yang aneh?" Ino bertanya curiga disusul gelengan kepala si rambut indigo yang terpaksa membekap mulutnya sendiri agar tidak bersuara.

"Go- gomen... Aku hanya teringat hal lucu di kelas," terangnya berkelit.

"Ck! Entah kenapa, aku malah tidak percaya kata-katamu, Hime." Ino melengos santai. Meringsek maju sembari melewati Hinata yang sejak tadi berdiri di ambang pintu toilet. Memilih menghentikan obrolan tanpa _ending_ mereka yang rasa-rasanya akan semakin ngawur bila diteruskan.

Sesaat kemudian, aquamarine Ino sudah disuguhi pemandangan sebuah ruangan cukup luas bernuansa orange cerah dengan dominasi coklat kayu dan putih dari lantai keramik serta benda-benda yang tertata rapi di dalamnya.

Hanya ada satu set sofa di seberang ruangan, bersisian dengan pintu masuk di bagian sudut yang kini tertutup rapat. Di sebelah kanan tampak lemari kaca besar yang dipenuhi botol-botol obat, sementara jauh di sebelah kiri menggantung sebuah tirai putih polos yang memisahkan ruang duduk dan ranjang di baliknya.

Setelah itu, kosong. Tidak ada foto, lukisan atau apapun yang menempel di dinding.

Ino melangkah santai kearah tirai berlipit-lipit yang berada agak jauh di sampingnya. Menyingkap kain pembatas itu hingga terlihat ruangan lain yang jauh lebih sempit dengan ranjang besi bersprei putih polos acak-acakan dan sebuah meja kecil tepat di sudut ruangan.

Di atas meja kayu itu tampak sebuah vas keramik putih kebiruan tanpa bunga, serta sebuah tas selempang hitam yang dibiarkan menggantung di salah satu sudut meja. Juga tak ketinggalan onggokan sepasang fantovel hitam di bawahnya.

Ino berjalan memutari kaki ranjang. Menyambar santai barang-barang miliknya, lalu kembali ke ruang duduk untuk mengambil posisi ternyaman di atas sofa sebelum berkutat dengan kaus kaki dan sepatu yang entah sejak kapan terlepas dari kaki jenjangnya.

Si pirang itu mengacuhkan Hinata yang sejak tadi mengekori langkahnya dan kini tertinggal dibalik tirai yang masih menutupi setengah badan ranjang bagian atas. Berbaik hati merapikan bekas amukan Ino setelah bangun tidur.

Si pemilik lavender itu meraih sebuah selimut putih tipis di atas tempat tidur. Melipatnya dengan sigap, lalu berpindah meluruskan kerutan-kerutan sprei serta memperbaiki letak bantal yang sebenarnya hanya tergeser beberapa mili dari kepala ranjang yang berdempetan dengan tembok.

Srukk...

''Ah...'' Hinata mendesah pelan merasakan sesuatu tertendang kaki kirinya yang bergerak membalikkan badan untuk kembali ke ruang depan. Membuat benda hijau seukuran buku note yang awalnya tergeletak nyaris di bawah ranjang kini melesak ke sisi tirai yang berjarak sekitar satu meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

Gadis itu mengorbitkan mata, mengernyit tipis memandangi sampul benda yang ia tendang. Hijau lumut dengan ornamen beberapa bentuk hati pink berukuran sedang. Juga gambar seorang pria yang tampak duduk berfikir di bagian tengah.

_'Eeeh?' _

_Inner _Hinata menjerit tidak percaya meski mulutnya hanya mampu membuka tanpa suara dengan mata yang sukses membulat ngeri hingga otot-otot di sekitar bola beningnya terasa perih.

Ia mengenali benda itu!

Sungguh, Hinata tidak perlu membaca sampul buku untuk tahu apa judul dan siapa pemilik novel itu. Ia bahkan tidak perlu memeras otak untuk berfikir dan menuduh bahwa orang itulah yang memindahkan Ino dari taman ke UKS, lalu seenaknya... kisu?

''...''

Hening!

Hinata reflek memegangi kedua pipinya yang terasa dijalari hawa panas berkat otaknya yang entah kenapa malah teracuni adegan_ rated_ semi M versi sang sepupu yang sejak tadi meneriakkan kalimat, _'Tubuhku digerayangi orang_!'

_Te- ternyata dugaanku saat di toilet... benar? Kalau begitu...  
_

''Mereka bertemu lebih cepat, ya?'' Hinata berdesis lirih sembari menggigiti kuku jempolnya. Tampak tidak tenang meski terbesit rasa senang.

"Hime, cepat sedikit! Kau sedang apa, sih?"

Deg!

Hinata terkesiap. Rasanya ia hampir terkena serangan jantung mendapati Ino tahu-tahu sudah berdiri di samping tirai yang sengaja ia singkap hingga ruang duduk dan ranjang kini tanpa pembatas. Nyaris menginjak Icha-icha tactics yang teronggok hanya beberapa sentimeter dari kaki kanannya hingga sang sepupu dialiri bulir-bulir keringat dingin. Bertampang seolah ia baru saja melihat hantu.

Yup! Biar bagaimanapun juga, Hinata jelas tidak berencana mengatakan pada Ino bahwa ia sudah mengetahui sosok perusak harinya.

''Hime, Kau kenapa? Wajahmu pucat.'' Ino kembali bersuara. Menautkan alis aneh menatap wajah polos tidak jauh di depannya yang kini tampak seputih mayat.

Gadis pirang itu bermaksud melangkah lebih dekat, namun Hinata sudah lebih dulu meringsek maju. Menahan lengan Ino agar tetap berdiri di tempatnya sembari mengamankan si buku hijau di lantai dengan kaki. Menginjaknya cepat, lalu kembali menyodok pelan benda itu hingga kembali ke bawah ranjang tanpa menimbulkan bunyi.

''Aah, I- Ino-chan! Sepertinya aku... engg, itu... lupa mengerjakan PR. Ba- bagaimana, ya?'' Hinata meringis tipis di sela-sela gumaman linglungnya yang membuat Ino mengangkat sebelah alis. Seingatnya, adik sepupunya yang satu ini bukan tipe yang bisa melupakan hal sepenting itu meskipun ia cukup ceroboh.

''Tumben sekali?'' balasnya aneh sembari menyipitkan mata, menyadari Hinata mulai memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya dengan gugup. Menolak beradu pandang dengan si pemilik aquamarine yang kini menyeringai tipis sembari berkacak pinggang. ''Kau bohong, ya, Hime?'' todongnya penuh penekanan yang sukses membuat Hinata terkesiap.

_'Hii, langsung ketahuan, ya?'_ innernya ngeri sendiri.

Hinata jadi merasa bodoh karena melupakan hal penting bahwa Ino terkadang bisa menebak pikiran orang hanya dengan memperhatikan tingkah laku dan mimik lawan bicaranya.

''Jadi, apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku, Hime?'' Ino mengangkat sebelah alis. Santai, namun diliputi aura penuh intimidasi agar lawan bicaranya semakin tidak berkutik.

''Ti- tidak... aku... ah, Anko-sensei?'' Mimik pucat Hinata berganti ceria begitu lavendernya berhasil mendeteksi keberadaan makhluk lain diambang pintu ruang UKS yang kini terbuka lebar. Merasa ia baru saja menemukan dewi penolong di saat-saat genting meski sebenarnya guru muda itu bahkan dijuluki medusa oleh para siswa karena tingkahnya yang lebih mirip preman.

Hening!

Anko Mitarashi ― begitu nama lengkapnya ― hanya melirik Hinata sesaat, lalu berpindah menatap Ino yang kini membalikkan badan penasaran dan balas menatapnya dengan kening yang saling bertaut aneh memandangi wanita berambut hitam pendek itu hanya mengenakan t-shirt hitam dipadu rok ketat lima sentimeter di atas lutut berwarna senada dibalik raglan coklat mudanya yang sengaja tak dikancing. Semakin mengerutkan dahi begitu menyadari tatapan guru muda di hadapannya berubah intens, meneliti penampilan Ino dari atas sampai diiringi sebuah seringai bercampur dengusan sebal yang menghiasi bibir polos tanpa polesannya.

"Jadi kau gadis Yamanaka itu? Ck, pantas saja Kakashi sialan itu seenaknya memerintahku.''

Anko bersungut-sungut, Hinata kembali sport jantung mendengar nama Kakashi disebut-sebut, sementara Ino terpaksa memasang tanda tanya besar diwajahnya. Merasa aneh karena guru berambut pendek dikuncir itu menyebut marganya dengan benar. Padahal kalau dipikir-pikir, ia 'kan belum resmi terdaftar sebagai murid di Konoha IHS. Si pemilik aquamarine itu bahkan masih menyimpan rapi formulir pendaftarannya di dalam tas. Lalu, bagaimana guru itu bisa mengenalnya?

Aneh sekali!

Lalu, apa tadi katanya? Diperintah Kakashi?

Memangnya orang itu siapa?

Sebenarnya Ino ingin bertanya, tapi tampaknya guru di depannya bukan tipe yang bisa diajak mengobrol santai. Terlebih lagi sebelum Ino membuka mulut, Anko sudah lebih dulu mendominasi percakapan.

"Hei, kau! Ikut aku ke kelas barumu. Dan kau, Hyuuga! Cepat kembali ke kelasmu. Apa kau tidak dengar suara bel?"

.

.

^^BLoH^^

.

.

Ino mengedarkan pandangan kesegala arah. Tampak lebih asyik meneliti setiap jengkal koridor lantai dua gedung _general class_ yang ia lewati daripada memperhatikan langkah Anko-sensei yang berjalan nyaris satu meter di depannya meski wanita itu sesekali menoleh ke belakang. Mengirim sinyal tangan diiringi tatapan tajam yang berisi pesan bahwa ia harus melangkah lebih cepat karena jam pelajaran sudah dimulai sejak tadi dan ia jelas tidak sudi berlama-lama memandu siswi baru yang bukan hanya datang terlambat, tapi juga... emh, mungkin bisa dibilang melupakan kewajibannya menghadap pihak sekolah hingga Anko-lah yang harus bersusah payah mencarinya.

Lucu sekali!

Memangnya sejak kapan murid baru harus dijemput guru? Apalagi perintah itu langsung dari mulut Kaka...

''Ah,'' Anko terkesiap. Reflek menghentikan langkah dengan mimik yang tampak berfikir keras, lalu tiba-tiba menoleh ke belakang. Kembali memperhatikan Ino yang terlalu asyik memandangi halaman sekolah berhias deretan cemara yang melambai tertiup angin di kejauhan dari balik bingkai-bingkai jendela kaca yang ia lewati. ''Hei, Yamanaka!'' panggilnya santai yang membuat Ino reflek menoleh. Segera memfokuskan diri menatapnya. ''Apa hubunganmu dengan Kakashi?''

''Engg?'' Ino sukses menyipitkan mata. Kakashi? ''Bukannya dia kenalan sensei?'' Gadis itu menautkan alis. Seingatnya, justru Anko-lah yang menyebut-nyebut nama orang itu di UKS. Lalu kenapa bertanya padanya?

"Yah, memang kenalanku. Tapi kupikir kau juga kenal."

"Sama sekali tidak." Ino mengangkat bahu cuek.

''Kalau Hatake?'' Sepertinya Anko masih belum menyerah. "Kau kenal orang yang bermarga Hatake?"

''Emm, sepertinya tidak. Memangnya kenapa, sensei?'' Ino memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Segera mendekati Anko begitu sang guru memberi isyarat tangan agar ia mendekat untuk bisa berjalan bersisian menyusuri koridor di hadapan mereka yang masih saja terasa panjang dan sepi.

Hening!

Anko tampak berfikir keras yang membuat Ino terpaksa menghela nafas. Pasrah mendapati pertanyaannya mengambang tanpa jawaban. Namun sejurus kemudian, guru muda itu kembali menoleh kearahnya, menyeringai tipis entah karena apa.

''Apa hubunganmu dengan klan Hyuuga? Kalau tidak salah, yang mendaftarkanmu di sekolah ini Miroku Hyuuga, kan?''

Ino tidak langsung menjawab. Lagi-lagi ia hanya mampu menautkan alis sebagai bukti kalau si pirang itu semakin tidak mengerti mengenai arah pembicaraan sang guru.

Bukankah sebagai murid baru, Anko-sensei seharusnya bertanya tentang nilai akademis, tingkah laku, alasan ia pindah atau pembicaraan apapun yang berhubungan dengan sekolah. Tapi ini...

kenapa pembicaraan mereka jadi melenceng jauh?

Aneh!

Namun entah kenapa, Ino malah dengan senang hati menjawab pertanyaan sang guru yang kini memasang tampang penasaran.

''Aku sepupu Hinata.'' Ino menjawab santai.

''Sepupu?'' Anko sedikit terkesiap. Kembali mengamati gadis di sampingnya dari atas sampai bawah dengan raut yang seolah menimang-nimang sesuatu disusul tawa geli yang segera saja menghiasi lorong itu. Saling beradu nyaring dengan derap langkah kaki mereka, juga suara-suara samar manusia lain yang mendekam di dalam setiap kelas yang mereka lewati.

Pelipis Ino langsung dihiasi sebuah perempatan. Merasa Anko-sensei sedang mencela betapa dirinya tidak pantas dialiri darah Hyuuga.

Menyebalkan sekali!

Ino memutar bola mata bosan. Harusnya ia sudah tahu, tidak ada seorangpun yang akan mempercayai ucapannya bila mengingat ia dan Hinata bagaikan bulan dan matahari.

''Ah, sial! Aku kelepasan.'' Anko mengumpat pelan, reflek menghentikan tawa begitu menyadari si pirang di sampingnya hampir 'terbakar' akibat salah kaprah. ''Maaf, jangan salah paham. Aku tidak menertawakanmu, tapi menertawakan si mesum yang kukenal,'' terangnya cepat yang membuat Ino hanya mampu tersenyum setengah meringis. Tidak menyangka mimik wajahnya tertebak dengan mudah. Yeah, walaupun tadi ia memang tidak bermaksud menyembunyikan kekesalannya.

''Ah, maksud sensei orang itu... Kakashi?'' Ino kembali serius. Entah kenapa, ia jadi penasaran karena sejak tadi ia selalu dihubung-hubungkan dengan nama itu.

Kakashi? Ino melafalkan nama itu di dalam hati. Rasanya ia pernah mendengar nama itu sebelum di UKS. tapi di mana, ya? batinnya bertanya-tanya.

''Tapi... apa hubungannya dengan klan Hyuuga?'' Ino melirik bingung kearah sang guru yang ternyata balas menatapnya diiringi seulas senyum usil.

''Nanti kau juga tahu,'' katanya sok misterius seraya mempercepat langkah. Berjalan mendahului Ino sebelum gadis itu meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut.

Tidak sampai beberapa menit kemudian, Anko sudah berdiri di depan sebuah pintu dorong putih berplang besi kecil bertuliskan angka 2-2 yang menggantung di sudut kiri tembok bagian atas pintu.

''Mulai sekarang, ini adalah kelasmu,'' ujarnya sambil lalu pada Ino yang bahkan tak menyahut. Terlanjur asyik mengamati sekeliling koridor yang hanya dihiasi lantai keramik putih, tembok bercat orange dengan dominasi coklat dari pahatan kayu serta halaman luas nan asri yang terpampang jelas dari masing-masing jendela berbingkai kayu tinggi, nyaris menyentuh plafon di seberang pintu kelas tempatnya berdiri.

''Yamanaka!''

Panggilan Anko Mitarashi menggema di belakangnya. Membuat Ino hampir berbalik saat tahu-tahu seseorang berhasil mencengkram lengan kanannya dari belakang. Menarik si pirang masuk ke dalam kelas tanpa aba-aba, kemudian seenaknya mendorong punggung gadis itu hingga terhuyung ke depan dan...

Bukk!

Ino sukses menabrak seseorang yang ia yakini adalah seorang guru yang kemudian reflek melingkarkan sebelah tangan di pinggangnya, sementara sebelah tangan lagi menahan bahu kiri Ino. Menyangga tubuh gadis itu agar tak terpental ke belakang bila melihat ukuran tubuhnya yang memang tergolong kecil dibandingkan orang yang ia tabrak, sekaligus ikut mengamankan diri agar meraka tidak jatuh terjengkang di lantai keramik dingin yang pastinya tidak empuk.

...

...

...

Sunyi senyap!

Ruangan yang tadinya ramai oleh celotehan siswa itu segera diliputi keheningan total berbumbu sesak berkat ketololan para penghuninya yang sibuk menahan nafas dengan berbagai macam ekspresi. Berdebar-debar sendiri menunggu lanjutan adegan live action tepat di depan kelas mereka hingga Anko yang juga 'menonton' di ambang pintu justru terkekeh dalam diam. Tampak tidak berdosa telah membuat kekacauan kecil -?- di kelas 2-2.

Hiburan yang bagus! Jarang-jarang, kan bisa seperti ini? innernya usil.

Sementara itu...

Ino membeku di tempat. Membiarkan rona merah perlahan-lahan merambati area di sekitar pipinya begitu menyadari posisi tubuhnya terlalu riskan dan nyaris menempeli tubuh makhluk lain di depannya kalau saja sebelah telapak tangan gadis itu tidak segera bertumpu di dada bidang si penyebar wangit mint yang masih melingkarkan sebelah tangan di pinggangnya.

Aksi penyelamatan yang 'sempat' membuat Ino bernafas lega karena tak harus membiarkan tubuhnya berakhir telak menjadi sasaran keisengan Anko yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba gila. Namun sejurus kemudian, tindakan reflek itu seakan menjadi bumerang yang membuat Ino tak berkutik.

Bayangkan saja, telapak tangan si pemilik aquamarine itu tepat menekan tubuh kokoh di depannya. Membuat saraf jari-jari Ino segera disuguhi debaran jantung yang berdetak rancu. Cepat, lalu seakan dipaksa melambat hingga 'milik'nya ikut bersinkronisasi tanpa sadar. Memompa darah lebih cepat ke seluruh tubuh hingga hawa panas terasa menyerang sel-sel saraf. Menghasilkan bulir-bulir keringat dingin yang perlahan-lahan merembesi punggung seragam hitam gadis itu.

Ino langsung lupa cara bernafas hingga dadanya mulai sesak dan tercekat, sampai tubuhnya ikut bergetar pelan disertai tubuh yang hampir jatuh lemas.

Yeah, hanya 'hampir'. Karena, toh Ino bukan gadis bodoh yang akan menjatuhkan harga diri hanya karena hal sepele semacam... debaran jantung? Meski ia akui, otaknya terserang virus akut yang agak susah di_remove_.

''Kau baik-baik saja?''

Nada tegas nan tenang mengalun di atas kepala Ino. Memaksa otaknya kembali bekerja keras dengan tangan yang reflek mendorong kasar tubuh di depannya agar menjauh. Membuat makhluk asing itu mundur dua langkah. Bukan karena dorongan Ino yang sebenarnya tak bertenaga, tapi murni karena ia memang ingin melepaskan diri dari gadis itu. Si pirang yang bahkan tidak melirik wajahnya ataupun berterima kasih, tapi kontan membalikkan badan sebal menatapi ambang pintu tempat Anko berdiri sembari menyandarkan bahu kanan di sisi tembok.

''Sensei, apa yang kau lakukan?'' Ino berteriak protes. Mati-matian menahan diri agar _cerberum_nya tetap waras di sela-sela keinginannya mencakari wajah sok _innocent_ sang guru yang kini memamerkan sebuah cengiran usil kearahnya ― atau lebih tepatnya, kearah mereka. Kearah pria berambut perak yang juga berdiri di sebelah kiri belakang Ino sembari menatap sang rekan kerja dengan mimik bosan.

''Wah, rupanya kau tipe yang sensitif, ya, Yamanaka? Padahal aku tidak sengaja.'' Anko mengangkat bahu cuek yang sukses membuat Ino mengepalkan tangan gregetan dengan mulut yang membuka tidak percaya.

Hoo, apa tadi katanya? Tidak sengaja? Ino hampir mencium lantai, bukan hal yang disengaja? Yang benar saja! Lalu yang terencana itu seperti apa?

_'Mendorongku dari lantai empat? Hah, orang ini sudah gila!'_ Ino menjatuhkan putusan telak.

Sebenarnya ia masih ingin protes, tapi begitu menyadari makhluk di depannya masih berstatus guru dan ia hanya seorang murid baru, mau tidak mau, Ino terpaksa menenangkan diri.

_'Ingat, Ino! Hari pertama! Hari pertama! Jangan biarkan dirimu di DO di hari pertama sekolah_,_' _batinnya mengingatkan seraya mengelus-elus dada.

Anko yang menyadari tingkahnya hanya menyeringai lebar, lalu berpindah mengamati gerak-gerik pemuda berambut perak yang berdiri di sebelah kiri, selangkah di belakang Ino. Tersenyum samar dengan kelopak yang mengatup sejenak, sedikit geli memperhatikan si pirang yang sepertinya sibuk sendiri.

_'Lho, ternyata dugaanku benar, ya?_' Anko agak terkejut. Membiarkan pandangannya berganti-ganti mengamati kedua spesies yang berjarak sekitar dua meter di depannya disertai dengusan kecil. _'Ck, Hatake dan turunan Hyuuga, ya? Sebentar lagi mereka akan membuat sekolah ini tidak tenang.'_

''Kakashi!'' Volume suara Anko sedikit meninggi, meminta perhatian si pria berambut perak yang segera terfokus menatapnya. ''Kau masih ada urusan denganku? Kalau tidak, aku pergi,'' lanjutnya datar.

''Ah, iya. Terima kasih, Anko.'' Kakashi menyunggingkan seulas senyum tipis. Sedikit menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, agak tidak nyaman karena ia seenaknya memerintah wanita itu. ''Maaf sudah merepotkanmu,'' lanjutnya.

''Ya, tidak masalah. Menyenangkan sekali mengetahui rahasiamu, Kakashi.'' Anko menyeringai usil yang sukses membuat Kakashi sweatdrop di tempat. Puas berbincang dengan rekannya, si konselor sekolah itu kembali beralih pada Ino. ''Ah, Yamanaka! Kalau kau butuh bantuan dan ingin bertanya sesuatu, datang saja padaku. Jaa...''

Anko melambaikan tangan sekilas. Segera membalikkan badan keluar kelas seraya menutup pintunya kembali tanpa menunggu jawaban Ino yang justru mengerutkan dahi menatap kepergiannya. Merasa aneh karena guru yang ia anggap menyebalkan itu ternyata baik hati.

''Yamanaka?''

_'engg?'_

Ino terkesiap pelan menyadari seseorang menegur tepat di belakangnya. Membuat gadis pirang itu kontan membalikkan badan penasaran. Terlebih lagi setelah Ino menyadari... jangankan berterima kasih, Ino bahkan belum sempat bertatapan langsung dengan sensei yang sudah berbaik hati menjadi temboknya hingga Ino tidak perlu merasakan kerasnya lantai.

Sepertinya aku juga harus berterima kasih karena sensasi pelukannya membuatku meleleh, inner Ino ngawur diselingi senyum usil.

''Ah, sensei! Ariga-''

Deg!

Ino membeku di tempat begitu aquamarinenya berhasil mendeteksi sosok guru yang hanya berjarak sekitar satu meter di depannya. Bukan karena pria itu terlalu tampan dalam balutan kemeja putih lengan panjangnya yang dibiarkan tergulung seperempat bagian atau karena Ino bahkan belum pernah melihat 'pendidik' yang justru bergaya bak berandalan berkat sarung tangan balap hitam dengan ruas-ruas jari bolong yang ia pakai, tapi lebih karena cerberum otak Ino berhasil memutar ulang seluruh kejadian yang ia alami kemarin sore di traffic light.

Orang ini...

Ino mengepalkan tinju. Ia tidak mungkin melupakan fakta bahwa orang inilah yang mempermainkan kepolosannya di perempatan. Menyentuh wajahnya, mengelus bibirnya, bahkan hampir menciumnya kalau saja Ino tidak menghindar. Oh, iya! Jangan lupakan kalo si brengsek itu juga menertawakan ketololannya.

"Yo, Yamanaka! Lei sembra felice di vedermi, eh?'' (Sepertinya kau senang bertemu denganku, ya?) Kakashi mengangkat tangan sekilas. Menyunggingkan seulas senyum manis menatap si pirang yang seakan ingin melumatnya hidup-hidup.

.

.

.

^Tzusuku^

(dgn author yg mnangis drh)

.

.

.

* * *

SO?

APAKAH SANGAT HANCUR?

SANGAT GAJE?

SANGAT ANEH?

ARGHHHHH! #Autor terjun dari menara Hokage

nb to El Cierto: Huweeee, gomen ne eli-chan! Jadi'a sgni doank.. cma 3000 word lbh, pdhl asli'a mpe 8000 stlh bca, lo blh deh maki2 gw lwt sms #bletak


	4. Chapter 4

Say thanks to :

.

Hatake Liana

Vaneela

El Cierto

Merai Alixya Kudo

Rizu Hatake-hime

FidyDiscrimination

Shena BlitzRyuseiran

Kirisha Zwingli

ratoenandya

ZephyrAmfoter

Mystik Mutter a.k.a kei

Vytachi W.F

Ekha

* * *

A/N: sblm lnjut, cma mo blg... "GOMENNASAI!" -bungkuk mohon ampun- chap ini bkn hny pendek, tapi pendek bungeeeee.. #plak!

Yah, apa boleh buat? tai kambing bulat-bulat -?-

bulan ini saya kena flu 3 kali, k'rjinan diajakin nnton dvd horror ma tmn, ditambah virus aneh yg malas ngetik fic yg dlu'a udh kelar tapi ilang. Udah gtu, makin error aja cz ngetik chap ini pke alur lompat-lompat kodok -?- nlis bgian p'tma dlu, trus lompat ke bgian akhir n txta bgian tgh lgsg k'teteran cz author'a mesti pensiun nulis krna sakit wkwkwkw.. *ktwa nista* n b'hbg udh t'lnjur janji ma bbrpa org bwt updet hari ini, yah, t'pksa deh... cma apdet 40% dari yg author tulis cz g mgkn kn aq apdet bgian awal n akhir tapi ga ad tengah'a? *p'belaan diri ga mutu*

pkok'a, HONTOU NI GOMENNASAI NE.. mga di tahun m'dtg g t'jdi lgi T.T moga jg chap ini ga se'gaje chap-chap sblm'a.

So, enjoy this fic!

.

NARUTO

.

Disclaimer:

Masashi Kishimoto

.

Story:

Cielheart Ie'chan

.

Pairing:

KakaIno

NaruHina

.

Warning:

AU, OOC, typo, gaje, abal, ancur n sgla macam kejelekan.

.

Don't like, don't read

* * *

Bagian 4

.

.

It's time to make a new step

.

.

''Kau-''

Ino tidak sanggup bersuara lebih jauh. Terlalu dikuasai amarah hingga tanpa sadar sudah melayang kearah Kakashi, mencengkram setengah menarik kasar kemeja di bagian dada si pemilik bola mata heterokromia itu hingga tubuh di hadapannya ― yang memang tidak siap pada serangan dadakan ― langsung tertarik maju beberapa senti. Membuat jantung Ino mencelos sesaat menyadari posisi mereka yang (lagi-lagi) terlalu dekat. Untungnya gadis itu tidak sampai membiarkan otaknya teracuni lebih jauh. Memilih mengabaikan imajinasi anehnya yang seolah bisa melihat cahaya keperakan berpendar di sekeliling tubuh Kakashi yang membuat hati, tubuh dan otaknya harus bekerja keras agar tidak lupa diri.

''Minta maaf padaku!''Ino setengah berteriak, mendongak agar pandangannya langsung menghujam tepat dititik buta si rambut perak yang balas menunduk karena tubuhnya memang beberapa senti lebih tinggi. Aquamarine cerah yang melotot kesal dan sepasang bola teduh berlainan warna saling beradu. Membuat Ino semakin naik darah menyadiri pria 24 tahun di hadapannya terlalu sok tenang untuk ukuran seorang 'brengsek' -?-

Maklum, sedikit banyak Kakashi juga sudah memprediksi tingkah Ino bila melihat kepribadiannya yang meledak-ledak meski ia tidak menyangka gadis manis itu bertingkah sejauh ini.

'Meneriaki' seorang guru jelas cari penyakit, kan? Itu juga kalau Ino belum lupa sedang berhadapan dengan siapa karena sepertinya gadis itu sudah kehilangan akal sehat dan segala jurus pengendalian diri yang ia punya.

Kakashi menghela nafas keras. Mengganti gestur tubuhnya yang semula hanya berdiri santai menjadi memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celana hingga terlihat seakan siap menangkis serangan lain apapun yang akan dilontarkan Ino dengan raut wajahnya yang selalu tenang dan tak terbaca lawan meski sebenarnya ia hanya diam menikmati wajah bersemu merah menahan marah di hadapannya yang justru terlihat lucu. Membuat Kakashi ingin tertawa, tapi juga merasa kasihan disaat yang bersamaan.

''HEH, KAU TULI, YA? KUBILANG MINTA MAAF PADAKU, SEN- sei?''

Ujung kalimat Ino yang seharusnya marah, tiba-tiba melempem tanpa emosi. Lebih terdengar sebagai pertanyaan daripada pernyataan yang membuat Kakashi menyipitkan mata, menyadari si pirang di hadapannya berhasil menemukan akal sehatnya kembali. Ingat sedang berhadapan dengan siapa.

Seorang sensei.

Orang yang resmi menjadi gurunya sejak ia dengan terpaksa -?- menyerahkan formulir pendaftarannya sebagai siswa baru pada Anko, si cupid gagal yang sudah membuatnya terdampar di kelas ini.

_'Sial! Kenapa aku bisa lupa?' _Ino meradang frustasi. Nyaris jatuh lemas mengingat ia baru saja melakukan kesalahan fatal yang membuat status murid barunya terancam bahaya.

Sebenarnya bukan apa-apa, sih. Ino bahkan tidak takut di DO bila mengingat obaa-samanya akan dengan senang hati mencarikan ia sekolah baru yang tidak kalah bergengsi agar Ino tidak mempermalukan nama baik klan Hyuuga. Hanya saja... demi Tuhan, Ino tidak sanggup mendengar ceramah gratis tentang sopan santun dari para tetua di rumah induk yang akan membuat telinganya berdengung.

Masalah DO di Suna saja belum selesai. Masa dia 'minta' di DO lagi?

_'Bisa-bisa aku di gantung Neji-niisan_,' inner Ino bergidik ngeri. Masih mengingat jelas wanti-wanti sang kakak sepupu yang 'memerintah'nya agar tidak berbuat ulah. _'Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Sudah terlanjur! Lagipula bukan aku yang mulai, kan? Hah, kecantikan itu memang dosa,'_ batinnya lagi antara pasrah, cuek, membela diri, narsis dan entah apa lagi.

Harga diri Ino yang lebih tinggi dari X-Seed 4000® yang dibangun untuk memperingati kelahirannya belum mengijinkan ia untuk mengalah pada seseorang. Apalagi hanya untuk berandalan iseng tanpa sopan santun yang sukses berkamuflase menjadi seorang guru.

''Trop mauvais. Vos avez tort adversaire choix, sensei." (Sayang sekali. Kau salah pilih mangsa, sensei)

Mengatur 'strategi tempur' ulang dengan cepat, Ino tersenyum sinis setengah mendesis untuk dirinya sendiri. Melepas cengkraman tangan kanannya di kemeja bagian dada Kakashi dengan santai sembari membiarkan jari-jarinya bergerak iseng meluruskan kerutan-kerutan dipakaian berwarna putih polos itu sebelum mundur selangkah. Berusaha mengambil jarak hanya agar indra penciumannya tak terkontaminasi wangi mint samar yang menguar dari tubuh si rambut perak yang ia yakini bisa melumpuhkan fungsi saraf pusat.

Sesaat kemudian, Ino kembali mendongak. Memamerkan seulas senyum polos nan ceria spesial untuk Kakashi yang bukannya senang malah sweatdrop di tempat melihat perubahan mimik Ino yang jelas sekali berniat mengintimidasinya dengan cara halus.

_'Gadis ini ngotot sekali,'_ pikir Kakashi lelah. _'Memangnya tidak bisa pura-pura tidak mengenalku saja, ya?'_

''Wah, kita bertemu lagi, ya, sensei? Tidak disangka, ternyata Konoha lebih kecil dari dugaanmu.'' Ino berseru sok takjub. Semakin melebarkan senyum dengan wajah innocent dan aquamarine yang bukan hanya sekedar menatap objek, tapi juga berusaha mengamati ekspresi apapun yang dipamerkan wajah tampan di depannya. Sayang, Ino tidak menemukan apa-apa selain ketenangan sempurna yang berbaur bosan hingga ia tidak bisa menebak isi kepala Kakashi dengan mudah. ''Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali bernostalgia tentang kejadian kemarin sore, sensei. Tapi sayang, mulutku sedang malas berbasa-basi, jadi...'' Ino menggantung kalimatnya. Secepat kilat mengubah raut polos nan memelasnya menjadi sinis. Membiarkan bola mata seumpama samudra luasnya berkilat aneh dengan kedua tangan yang berkacak pinggang. Angkuh. ''Minta maaflah padaku, sensei. Dan aku akan menganggap masalah kita selesai,'' desisnya yang berlanjut dengan keisengan lain. ''Yah, kecuali kalau kau ingin terikat benang merah denganku, sih?''

Mendengarnya, Kakashi tidak sanggup menahan senyum. Awalnya hanya tipis, namun lama-kelamaan menjadi tawa geli yang berusaha dibuat sepelan mungkin. Bukan karena sindiran ini yang terdengar seperti lelucon, tapi lebih karena gadis itu berhasil membuatnya terpesona oleh sejuta ekspresi yang sejak tadi ia tunjukkan.

Tenang, marah, bingung, kesal, takut, ceria, sinis, angkuh, dingin. Semua seolah dilakukan dalam sekali helaan nafas hingga Kakashi nyaris tidak bisa berkedip. Ah, ralat! Bukan 'tidak bisa', tapi tidak ingin berkedip. Merasa si rambut pirang itu pastilah tipe yang pintar memanfaatkan pesona agar 'stage' selalu berpihak padanya.

_'Interessante,' _(Menarik) batin Kakashi begitu tawanya kembali berganti senyum simpul. Diam-diam mengamati si pemilik tubuh mungil di hadapannya yang lagi-lagi mengubah ekspresi. Menggelembungkan pipi dengan mata yang menyipit berbahaya. Lebih mirip balita yang tidak ingin berbagi permen daripada seorang 'lady' yang protes ditertawakan.

''Kalau kau punya waktu untuk tertawa, kenapa tidak kau pergunakan untuk minta maaf saja? Très ennuyeux!'' (Menyebalkan sekali!) Ino mendesis sinis. Gagal menahan emosi yang sedari tadi ia acuhkan meski setengah _lobus frontalis_-nya masih menyempatkan diri untuk berfikir waras memilih bahasa prancis sebagai sarana penyamaran kata-kata kasarnya pada Kakashi. Berharap pria itu tidak mengerti ucapannya agar ia lolos ― minimal ― dari DO di depan mata. ''Kuberitahu padamu, ya, sensei... I PAS PEUR DE PERSONNE! Si- '' (AKU TIDAK TAKUT PADA SIAPAPUN! Jadi-)

Jepret!

Engg?

Ino diam sesaat.

Dihinggapi perasaan tidak nyaman mendengar suara samar yang tertangkap gendang telinganya, gadis itu reflek memutar badan. Mencari asal suara diikuti Kakashi yang juga sama penasarannya dan mendapati hampir seluruh siswa kini berkerumun di empat deretan bangku paling depan. Asyik menjadikan mereka tontonan gratis di siang hari yang sukses membuat Kakashi dan Ino sweatdrop di tempat.

Mereka benar-benar lupa ada di dalam kelas. Diawasi berpasang-pasang mata dan telinga yang selalu ingin tahu urusan orang.

Lebih dari itu, pandangan Ino langsung terfokus pada benda yang dipegang sesosok gadis berambut pink lurus sebahu yang duduk di deretan bangku tengah paling depan. Benda yang reflek ia sembunyikan di laci meja sembari meringis salah tingkah begitu kedua 'objek'nya menoleh.

Ponsel!

Dan Ino yakin sekali kalau benda itulah penghasil suara mengganggu tadi.

_'Ck, dasar Pinky sialan!'_ Ino Jelas naik pitam. Merasa gadis itu sungguh kurang kerjaan sampai harus mengganggu proses intimidasinya yang sakral.

Ino reflek bergerak maju. Hampir melayang ke arah si gadis kembang gula untuk sekedar memberi omelan gratis tentang sopan santun kalau saja gerakannya tidak ditahan seseorang. Menggantikan si pirang bersuara sebelum terdengar caci maki di dalam kelas.

''Sakura, berikan ponselmu.''

Kakashi mengambil alih situasi. Datar dan tenang, namun berhasil membuat si rambut pink memberenggut tak rela meski terpaksa bangkit dari kursi diikuti pergerakan hampir seluruh siswa yang langsung menyebar, kembali ke bangku masing-masing setelah cukup lama berdiri berdempetan di bangku depan. Takut kalau mereka dihadiahi tatapan horror meski tampaknya sang guru hanya berminat pada isi folder foto si pemilik marga Haruno yang kini sengaja melambatkan gerak supaya tak cepat sampai di depan kelas agar sang ponsel tidak berpindah tangan meski yang ia lakukan jelas percuma.

Sesaat kemudian, ruangan luas bercat orange cerah itu segera dihiasi grasak-grusuk bangku tergeser diselingi gerutuan tidak puas dari 34 siswa ― minus lima orang yang memilih tidur tenang, ngemil atau sekedar pasang tampang cool di kursi masing-masing ― yang merasa keasyikan mereka berakhir dengan cepat dan akan berganti pelajaran bahasa inggris yang membosankan.

"Payah! Padahal yang tadi hampir klimaks.''

''Sudah kubilang, pakai modus silent. Suara HP-mu jadi terdengar, kan?''

''Ck, harusnya tadi kaurekam saja, Sakura!''

''Huh, dia memang tidak berguna!''

''Cerewet! Ini, kan salah kalian yang terlalu berisik di belakangku!''

''Jelas-jelas kau yang bodoh!''

''Biar saja!''

''...''

Aquamarine Ino langsung menyipit tajam._ 'Apa-apaan kelas ini? Menyebalkan sekali!'_ batinnya tidak suka. Sedikit frustasi menyadari ia tidak akan bisa bertingkah 'manis' seperti kemauan obaa-samanya dan Neji bila orang-orang yang sekelas dengannya adalah sekumpulan makhluk kelebihan hormon.

''Kore!''

Entah sejak kapan, Sakura sudah berhasil mencapai tempat Kakashi dan Ino berdiri. Berusaha tidak cemberut saat mengangsurkan ponsel kesayangannya pada sang guru yang langsung mengantongi benda merah marun berhias strap kupu-kupu hitam-putih dengan dua kerincing kecil itu di saku celana.

''Nanti ambil di ruanganku.'' Kakashi bersuara datar yang di balas gumaman dan anggukan singkat gadis di hadapannya.

Dengan ini, pembicaraan selesai!

Harusnya, sih begitu. Namun entah kenapa, Sakura tidak langsung menjauh. Ia hanya menggeser tubuh agar berhadapan langsung dengan Ino yang memilih diam mengawasi gerak-geriknya. Tersenyum manis seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa yang membuat gadis itu mengibarkan bendera perang.

''Syukurlah, Ino... Kupikir kau tidak akan sekolah di sini. Ternyata cuma datang telat, ya? Membuatku khawatir saja.''

Sakura mulai sok akrab. Bertingkah seolah ia mengenali Ino bertahun-tahun lalu meski nyatanya gadis itu mulai mengerutkan dahi. Bingung, kenapa lagi-lagi orang yang ia temui seakan mengenalnya meski Ino yakin sekali kalau ia tidak mengenal siapa-siapa.

Maklum saja, walaupun si pemilik aquamarine itu berlibur setiap tahun di Konoha berkat sifat _over protektif_ orangtuanya, namun sebenarnya yang Ino lakukan hanya mendekam di dalam rumah. Nyaris mati bosan karena gerombolan sepupunya yang tersebar di negara lain tidak kunjung datang, sementara tiga orang yang serumah dengannya justru sibuk sendiri. Menjadikan waktu liburan sebagai sarana memperaus otak hanya karena mereka seorang Souke dan berada dalam pengawasan langsung Miroku Hyuuga.

''Oh, ya! Kau datang kemarin, kan?''

"Eh?" Ino sedikit terkesiap. Sadar diri kalau ia baru saja melamun hal yang tidak perlu. ''Memangnya aku mengenalmu?'' balasnya ketus tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan Sakura. Masih memasang 'tembok' _invissible_ hanya karena si rambut pink di hadapannya terlanjur membuat ia tidak nyaman.

''Tidak, tapi aku yang mengenalmu. Maksudku, aku tahu tentangmu dari Sakumo-jiisan. Nee, Kakashi-sensei?'' Ujung kalimat Sakura terdengar penuh semangat. Membiarkan sepasang emerald beningnya mengerling iseng, menatap Kakashi sembari melebarkan senyum yang terlihat menyeringai. Membuat sang pemilik nama yang menyadari makna tersembunyi di balik senyuman itu reflek menyipitkan mata dengan pandangan yang seolah berkata, '_'Bisakah kau diam saja?''_

''Hai un appuntamento, a destra, Sakura? Non iniziare!'' (Kau sudah janji, kan, Sakura? Jangan mulai!) sahutnya tenang, mengingatkan. Sengaja memakai bahasa itali untuk jaga-jaga dari Ino yang ia sadari mulai bertampang menyelidik di sisi kanan mereka.

''Con una condizione, non cancellare le foto sul mio cellulare!'' (Dengan syarat, jangan hapus foto di ponselku!) Sakura berusaha menawar.

''Finché lo puoi tenere lontano da me.'' (Asal kau bisa menjauhkan dia dariku.)

''Borsa Prada in cambio?'' (Dengan imbalan tas Prada?)

''...'' Kakashi langsung menghela nafas berat. Tidak menyangka, konsekuensi agar si rambut pirang menjauh beberapa saat malah berujung pemerasan. ''Dimentica.'' (Lupakan saja) ujarnya tidak setuju.

''Avaro!'' (Pelit!)

Sementara itu, Ino hanya mampu berdiam diri. Sedikit kesal dianggap invissible dan jelas-jelas sedang dilecehkan bila mengingat kemampuan bahasa itali-nya yang payah dan terpaksa membuatnya bingung sendiri berada di antara makhluk planet. Namun entah kenapa, Ino tidak berminat mempersoalkan masalah itu meski ia merasa dua orang di dekatnya sengaja mengobrol dalam bahasa asing untuk memanipulasi pendengarannya.

Si pemilik bola mata aquamarine itu lebih tertarik pada perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Perasaan yang seolah ditarik menjauh oleh kedekatan Sakura dan Kakashi yang terasa janggal hingga ia sibuk bertanya-tanya jenis hubungan mereka.

Sebatas guru dan murid?

Ino tidak yakin!

Walapun ia tidak mengerti isi pembicaraan keduanya, namun si rambut pirang itu meyakini instingnya yang mengatakan pembicaran mereka terlalu jauh dari kata penting dan serius. Lebih terlihat sebagai sepasang kekasih yang...

Matte!

_'Sepasang kekasih?'_

Perut Ino langsung melilit panas entah karena apa, namun ia mengasumsikan hal itu sebagai bentuk protes atas tindakan tidak senonoh yang terjadi dalam kelas ini.

_'Biar bagaimana pun juga, seorang guru tidak boleh mengencani muridnya sendiri, kan?' _innernya berusaha protes meski belum tentu juga yang ia pikirkan adalah fakta (alias Ino hanya seenak-udelnya mengklaim status orang). Namun sejurus kemudian, gadis itu menggeleng kuat-kuat. Menganggap Sakura mungkin saja tertarik pada sang sensei bila melihat... well, Kakashi memang terlalu 'hot' untuk mata kaum hawa. Tapi Ino tidak yakin pria berambut perak itu ― orang dewasa sepertinya tertarik pada gadis kecil berusia 16 tahun yang mungkin saja tidak tahu apa itu kondom.

_'Tidak bisa diharapkan. Kecuali...'_

Sampai di situ, aquamarine ino kontan melebar tak percaya. Bukti bahwa cerberum otaknya kembali dihiasi pikiran gila lain yang terasa masuk akal.

''Aaah, harusnya aku tahu dari awal... KAU ITU SEORANG PHEDOFILIA, KAN, SENSEI?'' Ino menjatuhkan putusan telak. Mulai histeris menyimpulkan alasan utama Kakashi menyentuh wajahnya di traffic light pastilah karena pria itu mengidap kelainan jiwa. Tertarik pada anak kecil, gadis polos yang bisa ia tipu dengan wajah tampan. Dan.. oh, shitt! Untuk beberapa kali, Ino sempat terbuai meski selalu berhasil mengendalikan diri. "ARGHH, MENYEBALKAN SEKALI! BISA-BISANYA ORANG SEPERTIMU MENODAI KEPOLOSANKU?"

Hening sesaat!

Lalu...

"Mulai hari ini, kau dihukum membersihkan toilet wanita selama seminggu."

Well, jangan salahkan Kakashi. Ia hanya bermaksud melindungi harga dirinya yang sejak tadi selalu nyaris dijatuhkan Ino. Dan tidak ada salahnya, kan kalau ia membalas? Setidaknya gadis di pirang itu jadi tahu kalau tempat ini adalah daerah kekuasaannya.

.

.

.T

.

.

®X-Seed 4000 = gedung pencakar langit setinggi 4.000 meter yang rencananya akan dibangun mengambang di teluk Tokyo pada tahun 2030. Di desain berbentuk gunung dengan kapasitas satu juta orang dan lengkap fasilitas ^-^v #lgsg jth cinta ma bangunan ini stlh bca bku, mka'a gw msukin sbg tnda kelahiran Ino. Lmyn kn, bgi-bgi info? sXan doa-in author yg mskin ini spy kya di thn 2030 biar punya apartemen di X-Seed 4000 nyehehe.. #plak! *ditampol rame-rame*

.

.

Ok, author tau bgt klo chap ini rancu n g mutu lg. *alur cerita'a bahkan kuganti m'dadak di warnet biar g bingung baca seiprit* tapi bersediakah anda me-ripiu mski untuk caci maki *b'hrp kritik bisa m'tampar otak error-ku*

T.T

= chap 4: 2.356 word


	5. Info

Hola, all! finally, I see you again after a year of disappear...

Sorry about that. It's happen because my current situation who busy with work, university and hobby to write original fic in one of the novice writers association in my town.

And despite of the fact I have plenty of time now, I'm sorry again because this is not an update but the notification of fate of "Blacklist Of Happiness".

Because I don't know when I can write in the fanfiction again, especially to continued this fic, I decided to given "el Cierto"—one of my favorite author—the responsibility to continue this fic for you readers... hope you all don't mind ^-^

So, for you who want to read chap 5... feel free to look at El-chan account. Kay?

...

Btw, My deepest thank and apologise to:

Kirisha Zwingli (who ever to vote this fic in FFI award. I was really touched, altough this fic fall on the battlefield hehe..)

Awan Hitam

Shena BlitzRyuseiran

Kataokafidy

Fitria-lyss di Fidelina

Akarima Tsukichi

ZephyrAmfoter

Merai Alixya Kudo

CatEyeNiJuuSan

Leory Agrimoni

Hatake Liana

Pasta Gigi Gum

Vaneela

Rizu Hatake-Hime

yarai yarai chan

Mystik Mutter a.k.a kei

Vytachi W.F

Ekha

Minami22

Moe chan

Tachu Ratoe

senayuki-chan

Bunga Sakura

momomelon

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

Kara miris liat akun ini

Mrs. Tweety

azalea ungu

Uzuchihamel

elfazen

sincerely Ai

senayuki-chan

Ping-san

Mrs. Tweety

Kyupa

Kugutsu si kinjutsu

harumi arishima

Anezaki Shihoudani-Sara

fyori nogi

faitytale . princess89

cherrysakusasu

Ao Hatake

Ayano Hatake

elegy

and all of you who happen to read this fic as a silent readears (was shocked when I saw the hit that reached 2.812 from several country, although only for 4 chap ^-^)

Thank for reviews, author alerts, story alerts, fav author and story... I'm really appreciate it. Arigatou gozaimasu... (sob)

And for El-chan: Love u, honey… Thanks've continued to write this fic. I owe you once.

Sincerely,

Cielheart (crazy n horrible author ever)


End file.
